


The Ever After

by TheGemstoneWriter



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Deep Route Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), F/M, Jealous Han Jumin, Kidnapping, Lemon, Light BDSM, Marriage, Pregnancy, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGemstoneWriter/pseuds/TheGemstoneWriter
Summary: What happens after the happily ever after? Life for you and Jumin does not end at the Good Ending. Complete
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character
Comments: 17
Kudos: 168





	1. Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first Mystic Messenger fic, and the first time I'm writing in about ten years - so I'm a little rusty ^^;;. I also wrote this fic to completion, so it has been posted with all the chapters so you can read it to the end. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this, please leave me feedback! I worked hard to make them as canonical as I could, so your input is very valuable to me!

* * *

Jumin picks out your dress carefully, taking time to inspect each one for flaws. He wants to make sure it matches you ever so perfectly for the evening. Something classy, but still sensual. He is meticulous as he picks out everything you wear, from your jewelry to your undergarments. It’s something he enjoys doing… and so you let him.

He also enjoys watching you put on your clothes. You slide the dress over your body, a little self-conscious on how tight it hugs you in certain areas. The high slit exposes one of your slender legs as you walk. He motions for you to turn, and he slides your hair to the side as he zips you in.

“You are truly exquisite, my love.” He says as you turn to show him the dress, “Although it is a bit more formfitting in some areas than I would prefer, I can’t deny that you look breathtaking in it.”

“This seems like a bigger event than we normally go to,” You say as you slide on your heels, “Will there be a lot of people?”

“Yes, my darling.” he kisses you ever so gently, “But don’t worry, the monotony of these events are typically the same.”

You walk over to his drawer and pick him out a tie, a deep navy made from silk. He loops it around his neck, and you admire for a moment this handsome man in front of you. He pulls down his collar into place, and checks the mirror before offering you his hand to exit. You both say your farewells to Elizabeth the Third and he leads you out of your penthouse, making your way to your waiting car.

The ride over in the car he holds your hand, “My tasks for the night will include speaking with the head of the company that we are trying to procure a business contract with.”

He lifts your hand to his lips, “So I will be away from you for only a brief time.”

“That’s ok.” You say your cheeks growing flush under the intensity of his gaze, “I understand, I’m sure I’ll be fine alone for a little while.”

When you arrive, the grandeur of the event was almost overwhelming. The lavish affair was an industry party, where they invited all the corporate heads and higher ups of all the businesses in the region. The focus was on creating a chance at mingling and increasing productivity, building relationships and creating the potential for new opportunities.

You pause after stepping out of the car. Jumin looks at you and smiles at the wonder on your face before looping your arm into his.

“Come my love, let us go inside.”

He introduces you to many people as you walk in, many still very curious to speak with you to find out more about the girl who took Jumin Han’s heart (he does so rarely attend large events). So many names you will never remember, so many different companies. After mingling together with another group of food industry executives he excuses himself from you, promising you again, he will only be a moment. He requests you stay in this spot so he can watch you as he speaks with the head of the potential company.

You watch him as he walks away towards an attractive woman elegantly dressed for the evening. The revelation hits you as you watch him introduce himself.

The company head that he wants to sign a contract with is a woman.

_So that’s why he wanted to go alone._

He turns on his charm, and you watch his body language and mannerisms change. He knows how to work his good looks and charisma, he’s been doing it long before he even met you.

You understand its business, but you can’t help feeling a tinge of jealousy watching him captivate another woman. Even if it’s for a business deal.

You excuse yourself from the group to grab a drink to distract yourself from the display in front of you.

You ask for an old fashioned, you need something strong to help ease the uncomfortable feeling in your gut.

You twirl the alcohol in its glass sipping slowly. You don’t even want to look in his direction right now. He’ll probably notice you’ve moved, but quite frankly you don’t particularly care in this moment.

It doesn’t take long before what Jumin doesn’t want, approaches you – dressed impeccably and looking particularly handsome.

“An old fashioned? That’s a great idea I’ll have one too.”

You look over, and your eyes widen in surprise as you recognize the attractive male next to you.

“Jaeun!” you say his name, and his eyes light up in recognition.

“MC! Wow, it’s been a long time!”

You both clink your drinks together. You would never have guessed you would run into your ex from college. You had both ended on friendly terms after dating your sophomore year, and you both start to catch up. He’s recently back in the country after a lengthy trip overseas. You tell him that you’re married now, and working for volunteer organizations and he tells you about his company he started that sells high end women’s lingerie. You both laugh loudly as you reminisce about that one time he ripped a cheaply made corset. In fact that’s how he got the idea.

You scan the crowd and lock eyes with your husband. The sound of your laugh had drawn his attention, and his stormy grey eyes are focused on you. He’s still chatting and smiling with the woman from the other company, but you can see his gaze is following your every move.

You muse to yourself, wondering if he’s irritated that you moved – or that you’re talking to a man on your own. You look at him defiantly. You’re not doing anything wrong. Not any different than he is.

He is perplexed at your reaction to his glare.

You look at him as you slowly down your drink, keeping eye contact as you finish it. You don’t even try to hide your smirk and turn back to your ex.

Your ex remarks that you are still as beautiful and intelligent as ever. He would like you to be a model for the new line of high end sleepwear and underwear. Form fitting, and sexy and designed with the best materials.

You laugh again, and tell him that you don’t think you’re beautiful enough to model something like that. He gets you another drink, and you hesitantly accept.

He insists that you are definitely beautiful enough.

“What do you say? I can send some samples to you, and you can think on it.”

Before you can answer, you feel a strong arm wrap around your waist.

“There you are my love.” Jumin’s voice was a warm purr but his look at the man in front of you was cold as steel, “I see that you have met my lovely _wife._ ”

He was angry. Outwardly there was no sign, his tone was even and calm besides the particular emphasis on ‘wife’, but you knew him well enough. His hand slide down the side of your waist resting on your upper thigh.

“Ah yes, your wife is certainly lovely.” The man said not backing down. The man even offers his hand out, “Jaeun Lee, Elizabeth’s Undisclosed Clothing.”

Jumin’s eyes narrow as he adds extra weight to his handshake, “Jumin Han, C&R International.”

They glare at each other for a moment. You weren’t used to seeing someone stand up to Jumin.

“Well my beautiful bride, should we go?” He offers you his arm, which you take, “Thank you for keeping my wife company while I was briefly detained, please excuse us.”

“It’s not a problem, I enjoyed our conversation immensely.” The man raised his drink to you as you both walk away, “We’ll talk later.”

Jumin gives the slightest pause at his comment.

He then leads you to the far side of the room.

“Regrettable that I had to depart your side even if it was only for a brief moment my love.” He says to you. “It seems my lack of presence in your immediate vicinity has caused an influx of attention.”

“He’s just an ex from college,” you turn to him, “We were catching up.”

“He’s an ex-lover?” He says his grip on you tightening ever so slightly, “How very audacious of him to approach you.” He muses to himself, “I guess the ring on your finger isn’t big enough for near-sighted arrogant individuals. We’ll have to remedy that.”

You make a face at his comment, “Jumin, I don’t need a bigger ring.”

“I quite disagree.”

You start to say something, but decide against it. For the rest of the night Jumin won’t let you out of arms reach, in fact he has found the need to be constantly touching you.

A few times throughout the night though, you can feel your ex looking at you. And judging by the body language of your husband, he’s noticed it too.

You don’t even want to know the look Jumin’s giving him, because you’re certain it’s not pleasant.

The signal sounds for everyone to be seated for dinner. Jumin holds your chair out for you, expertly pushing it in as you sit. He sits beside you, and for a moment it was just the two of you. But you stare in disbelief as your ex pulls out the chair next to you, and decides to sit at your table. He clearly doesn’t know your husband, and you start to feel a weight in the pit of your stomach.

 _This is going to go_ sooo _well._

You weren’t sure if the man was incredibly vacuous, or vindictive. But his attempts to make conversation with you and Jumin at the table are certainly bold.

Jumin placates him with responses and continues to speak with him, a sly smile grows on his face.

What no one sees is Jumin’s hand, sliding up through that high slit of your dress.

And it stops there.

 _There_ there.

You turn to look at him in disbelief, but he looks at you with that look in his eyes.

The look that says you will not be sleeping tonight.

All while still carrying on a mundane conversation with your ex.

His slowly moves aside your panties and you don’t know how to respond.

So you just sit there as he starts moving his fingers.

You try so very hard to not show a response to his distractions. You do so well at not giving away a hint, it seems to make him more contentious.

He gets bolder.

And that’s when you can’t take it anymore as you do your best to mask your moan into a cough.

He looks at you like a cat who’s caught a canary.

Your face is beat red.

“My lovely wife, it seems that you look a bit flushed.” He retracts his hand, hiding his wet fingers by putting on his gloves.

“Yes, are you ok MC?” your ex asks.

You respond that you’re fine. Jumin stands from the table and offers you his hand, “Excuse us, but I would be an appalling husband if I did not put my wife’s health before all else.”

You manage to stand, and you can’t help but give a glare of your own at him, which he finds amusing.

“Please excuse us.” You say as you link your arm in his, leaning briefly on him for support.

When you exit, your car and driver are waiting outside.

The car ride home Jumin acts like nothing happened, and is staying oddly silent. You shift nervously in your seat and decide to attempt to speak to him.

“Jumin, were you jealous that I was speaking with my ex?”

He turns to you, his gaze no longer cold – but hot.

“Jealous? I’m not sure what circumstances or actions would have lead you to that conclusion.”

You give him a knowing look.

“If you’re talking about my inability to restrain myself from your person, then I assure you that it is all from the power of your attraction my love. Not at all due to the events that transpired with a businessman whose attempts at growing a company are mediocre at best.” And then mumbles under his breath, “And how dare he use the name Elizabeth for such a venture.”

He seems to think for a moment.

“Perhaps we should double the carat of diamond in your ring.”

You shake your head at him, “I don’t need or want a bigger diamond Jumin.” You place your hand on his thigh with affection, “I have you, that’s all I will ever need.”

He lifts your hand and kisses it, “My beautiful wife, when you say things like that my heart overflows with an abundance of devotion for you.”

You can tell on his face though he’s still thinking about getting you a bigger diamond.

You arrive home, security opening the door for you and greeting you both as you enter.

“We are in for the evening.” He says coolly, “Do not disturb us.”

They give a curt, “Yes, sir.” In response.

As soon as you the door shuts he has you pinned beneath him against the wall. He lifts your legs to wrap around him and his face hovers just above yours.

“Did you enjoy testing my patience and willpower tonight?” he says in a low voice.

You meet his gaze, “Did you enjoy testing mine?”

“Ah.” He says sliding his hand up your dress. He rips your panties off with such force your body jerks, but he keeps you pinned, “I was unaware we were playing a game of wills.”

You can feel him firm beneath his pants as he presses his body hard against you, he slides your straps off of your shoulders. “You know I don’t like that game.” He growls.

“Well, maybe… I didn’t exactly …enjoy watching you flirt with another woman.” You manage to say as he kisses and nips the crook of your neck.

He carries you to the bedroom, only needing one arm to support you.

“My apologies my dear wife,” He loosens his tie with his free hand before he pushes you against the solid wood closet door. The one that has the reinforced hook built in on the front. He raises your arms above your head and loops the tie around your hands, before tightening it. He then places your wrapped wrists on the hook. He unzips the back of your dress, slowly sliding it off of you leaving kisses and bites on the way down. “I was unaware that that was your opinion of my interaction with the company head.”

He removed the dress from your body, throwing it aside.

“ _I_ am now of the opinion that you had a conversation with an ex-lover as an attempt at retribution, or as a bid to garner my attention.”

He undoes his cufflinks and shrugs off his shirt, “You now have my undivided attention, MC.”

His eyes travel over your body, seemingly absorbing every inch with his gaze as you stand there with your hands tied over your head, wearing nothing but your heels.

“Now I do believe I shall take my time reminding you that I’m your husband” He winds his hand through your hair before tightening his grip, “and that you are mine.”

He kisses you hard and then lets you go, leaving you aching for more of his touch.

He finishes removing his clothes, agonizingly slow. He knows you like watching him undress, his muscled body so well defined. By the time he drops his underwear you are making pleading noises.

He stands before you ready and perfect. You struggle to figure out where to look, his handsome face, his delicious body, or your favorite appendage.

His fingertips lightly trace your lips before sliding down your neck to brush over your breasts, tracing circles over your nipples. His hands then continue, barely contacting your skin as they travel all over your body. He hovers above you, his warm breath a tease on your skin. He starts to suck and bite at your skin, leaving marks all over you.

When he reaches your legs, he kneels before you. With your hands still pinned above you, he puts your thighs on his shoulders. His hands grip your hips moving your opening towards him and he positions you at his mouth.

Jumin was good at a lot of things, and he strived to be perfect at whatever he decided to pursue.

And pleasing you was something he had thoroughly enjoyed perfecting.

You buck against his mouth as you can’t help cry out. Every stroke of his tongue like an electric jolt getting you closer and closer to that coveted sensation.

But just as you almost reach that point, he pulls away. You almost scream in frustration, “Jumin!”

He leaves you there as he goes to the side table to retrieve a cloth and he wipes his face.

You strain against your restraint as you breathe heavily. He loved to tease, but you were reaching your limit.

“Had to make sure you’re properly prepared, my love.” His smile is predatory as he returns to you.

You watch him hungrily as he slides his fingers inside you, “Oh my, you are more than ready for me.”

He works himself quickly and you can feel the tip of him hovering just above your opening. You try to force yourself onto him, but you can’t reach with your hands still above you.

“Jumin, please.”

“Please…what?” He says chidingly in a low voice, “I need you to articulate your needs _my_ _lovely wife_.”

All this teasing, you’ve had enough. Your voice is filled with need, “Fuck me Jumin.”

He doesn’t hesitate, and enters you hard and fast. You feel your body stretch to sheath all of him as he pounds into you. You try to bring your hips to reach his, but in your position, he has all the control. You cry out as each thrust brings you rolling waves of pleasure. Your legs wrap around him as he runs himself over and over that spot until your body tightens around him and you can’t help screaming his name as he brings you over the edge. A moment later you feel him spill into you with a cry of his own.

Panting he draws himself out of you, and he wraps an arm around you before pulling at the tie at your wrists, releasing you.

You lean into him, his arm securing you against him. Your legs are weak, and he places you on the bed.

He kneels in front of you and inspects your wrists, which have red marks from where the tie had held you.

“Does it hurt?” he asks as he gently rotates them to see.

“No.” you say, “Not at all.”

“Good.” He says with a smile. He crawls into bed with you, and pulls you against him so your back rests against his chest.

“MC?” he says as you feel him nuzzling the top of your head.

“Hm?”

“I apologize if my actions earlier upset you.”

You cuddle closer to him “It’s okay. I’m sorry if I upset you too.”

He starts mindlessly stroking your body, and you can tell he’s thinking about something intently. Probably replaying the day’s events, calculating other responses he could have given or other scenarios. Knowing him, probably thinking of new ways to prevent other men from approaching you.

You start drifting off to sleep with your husband wrapped around you when you hear him whisper to you ever so softly.

“MC…?”

“Hm?”

“Do you think….we could perhaps try for a child?”

You open your eyes, now suddenly much more awake, and shift so you can see his face.

He continues speaking before you can respond, “I know we discussed it on a prior occasion before we wed, and we haven’t consistently taken any preventative measures against it but…”

He reaches his hand out to gently cup the side of your face. His eyes are filled with so much emotion, that it’s almost alarming.

“I…would really like to further our attempts at creating a family.”

Your eyes widen, this was so unexpected. You knew that family was important to him but…

He looks away at your hesitation, “I don’t want you to feel pressured into this. We can wait if you are not ready. I just -”

You kiss him, “Yes.”

Stunned, it takes him a moment to recover, “Are you sure?”

You nod and giggle as he promptly throws off your silk sheets, grinning widely.

“Then it would be most prudent to start immediately.”


	2. Possession

* * *

His appetite for you is insatiable, and went late into the evening. You’ve done so many things in so many places, and god do you feel sore. But the good kind of sore that comes with great sex. You’re pretty sure a few marks are going to need cover up, and you’re also quite positive that he placed most of them where everyone can see on purpose. He probably would have marked with his teeth every part of your body if you let him.

You feel a kiss on your forehead and open your eyes. Jumin is already awake and dressed for work, but he is still smiling wide. He kisses you good morning and tells you that he’ll be home early from work so you can continue your diligence from last night.

You groan as you stretch from sore muscles, and Jumin can’t help but chuckle. He insists you take the day to recover. You happily agree and Elizabeth the Third is already purring her approval in your lap.

A knock at the door interrupts your conversation, and Jumin excuses himself to answer it.

* * *

“Sir, there is a package here for Mrs. Han.”

“Very well. Bring it to me.”

A security guard enters and hands it to him, bowing curtly before leaving again.

Jumin looks at it curiously as he places the box on the counter. It’s wrapped like a present with bright pink wrapping paper and a large silk bow. He rakes his memory, but he can’t recall buying her something that he would need delivered. He pulls at the bow and opens it.

His good mood is dashed instantly. There it was. A package of lingerie from _that man’s_ company. He even had a handwritten note sent with it.

“ _Hope you’ll reconsider modeling for me, consider this a replacement of that cheap one we ripped apart that one night. Talk to you soon ^_~ - Jaeun_ ”

“Who is it?” you hear her voice call from the bedroom.

He clears his throat before responding, “Only the mail my love.”

He quickly crumbles the box and opens the door with such force it startles the security guards outside.

“Take this,” he places it calmly into the nearest ones hands, “There should be an incinerator nearby. Burn it.”

He shuts the door and reaches for his phone. He starts making phone calls.

* * *

You can hear him talking on the phone in the other room. By the sound of his tone, you’re guessing it’ll be a bit before he returns so you take out your phone. The RFA app opens, and you log into the messenger.

*MC has entered the chatroom*

Zen: Hey there my princess! Good morning!

MC: Good morning Zen!

Zen: Did you have breakfast yet?

MC: Not yet, but don’t worry I will.

*Jaehee has entered the chatroom*

MC: Good morning Jaehee!

Jaehee: Good morning MC

Jaehee: MC….this may be a bit presumptuous of me to ask, but did something egregious happen with Mr. Han at the party last night or this morning?

MC: Not off the top of my head, he was in a good mood when we woke up.

Jaehee: I see.

Zen: There’s always something wrong with that trust fund jerk, I’m still surprised you married him MC. Guy is as cold as a glacier.

MC: Zen, that’s not a very nice thing to say ;;

Jaehee: Please refrain from insulting Mr. Han this morning. I don’t think it would be wise of you to antagonize him today.

*707 has entered the chatroom*

707: MC!

707: ^(^.^)^

707: Just because

707: I’m nosy

707: What happened

707: With Jumin today?

MC: Good morning Seven, and I’m not sure what you mean? Jaehee just asked me the same thing.

Zen: Maybe he’s finally lost it and you just haven’t noticed yet, MC

*Jumin has entered the chatroom*

707: uh oh

Jumin: You’re in here MC?

Jumin: Why don’t you draw yourself a hot bath, my love? I’ll be there shortly.

MC: ok….that actually sounds like a great idea. I’ll be on later guys.

*MC has left the chatroom*

Jaehee: Sir, regarding your recent request. Is there any more information I should be aware of before proceeding?

Jumin: No.

Jumin: Luciel, when can I expect your task to be complete?

707: GOD707 is on it! Shouldn’t take more than a few hours.

Jumin: Excellent. Also, please refrain from speaking to MC regarding my current disposition.

Jaehee: Understood.

707: Aye captain! (>^X^<)

Zen: You mean you have a mood other than irritating?

Zen: And what the hell Seven, how is he your captain?

707: While I’m on a job

707: I’m a lowly subordinate of obedience!

707: <(^.~)>

Jumin: Also Assistant Kang, please clear my schedule for the day.

Jaehee: Sir, are you certain? You do have several important meetings, including the one with your father. Also the paperwork has already gathered rather high on your desk…

Jumin: Assistant Kang I am fully confident in your ability to manage the office without me for a day. Reschedule my father for tomorrow.

Zen: Why do I feel like you’re ignoring me???

Jumin: When you say something worthy of a response you will receive one.

Zen: >< what is that supposed to mean?!

Jumin: Also please desist from referring to my wife as “your princess”.

Zen: Man they were right, you are in a bad mood.

Jaehee: If your father asks for the reason for the rescheduling, what would you like me to respond with?

Jumin: Tell him it’s personal business

Zen: Personal business? You’re going to make Jaehee work twice has hard as she already does for personal business?!

Jumin: I have personal business with MC today.

Zen: What the hell do you have to do with MC that is going to take up the whole day?!

Jumin: If you insist on knowing about my private affairs

Jumin: We have business in the bedroom, hallway, living room, kitchen counter, bathroom, dining room table, and more as I think of them

Jumin: Not necessarily in that order

Jumin: I’m being called away now, it seems we will start with the bathroom. Please excuse me.

*Jumin has left the chatroom*

Zen: …….

707: ONE HIT K.O.

707: <(X.@)>

707: Jumin’s a beast

Zen: …….

Jaehee: I did warn you not to antagonize him ^^;;

707: I fear he’ll make me walk the plank if I don’t finish this job in time XD so I’m going to get going

707: First mate 707 will find the buried treasure!

707: And bring it to the captain to avoid persecution and/or torture!

Jaehee: Good luck Seven

*707 has left the chatroom*

Zen: ….I’m going for a run.

Zen: Good luck today Jaehee.

Jaehee: Thanks ^^;;

*Zen has left the chatroom*

*Jaehee has left the chatroom*

* * *

Jumin stalks towards the bathroom, but not before stopping at the bedside table. He retrieves an open pack of condoms and promptly throws them out.

You don’t hear him when he enters the ensuite. Your eyes are closed, and the warm water is soothing to your sore muscles. He opens a drawer and retrieves a washcloth. You peek an eye open when you hear him rolling up his sleeves.

“Jumin?”

“Yes, my love?”

He grabs soap and lathers the washcloth.

“Aren’t you going to work?”

“No.” he quips, and he raises your arm and begins to wash you.

He runs the soft washcloth up and down your skin slowly, making sure he doesn’t miss an inch of your body. You can’t help but blush when he does this. He doesn’t have the opportunity to do this often, but he enjoys taking care of you. He likes doing simple things and pampering you himself. But washing you was something he liked to do that still took getting used to.

He was distracting you though. He wasn’t going to work, and that was very unlike him.

“Is the reason you’re not going to work have anything to do with what Jaehee and Seven said about something happening?”

He pauses from washing you, and a very curious look flashes quickly across his face.

“I did allocate a task for Luciel and Jaehee that they would consider…out of character.” He continues to wash your shoulders, “Whether that task has any relevance to the fact that I am staying home with my wife is inconsequential.”

You look at him and you know something is bothering him. You reach and gently grip his wrist, stopping him.

You raise your other hand and gently turn his head so that his eyes lock with yours. He is so good at hiding his emotions, but not from you. You know he’s bothered by something.

“My Jumin…” you start and he seems to visibly melt at the pet name as he leans his head into your hand, “Just tell me that the reason you’re being so evasive isn’t because you’ve changed your mind about starting a family.”

You start to pull your hand away but he places his over yours keeping it resting against his face.

“My love, it’s quite the opposite.”

He releases his hands from yours and cradles your face, “The tasks given to Assistant Kang and Luciel are for our future, my darling.” He kisses you, “My apologies if I seemed rather distracted or vexed in any way. The thought that I may have placed even a minuscule amount of doubt in you about my commitment to a family pains me.”

You’re comforted by his words but, “Then why aren’t you going to work today?”

A mischievous grin slide across his face and chases away any other doubt you had.

“My love, I am taking off today because…” He reaches into the tub soaking his sleeves and picks you up out of the water, “…once I decide I want something to happen, I like to make certain of its success.”

You giggle and wrap your arms around his neck as he lifts you from the warm bath.

“Jumin! You’re getting soaked! And I’m still soapy!”

He places you down on the soft rug in the middle of the bathroom floor, “That’s the idea.”

You feel the warmth on your back from the heated tiles and he places his hands on either side of where you lay, lowering his face to above yours.

“I’m going to have you all day, and fill you up until your body accepts that you will be mine forever.”

You smile back at him, “And how will we know when that happens?”

He begins to undo his belt buckle, “A good indication is that you will be unable to walk.”

You sit up to kiss him, and he begins his relentless possession over your body.

* * *

Zen: I swear if we don’t hear from her soon I’m going to go over there myself and check to see if she’s ok

Zen: >< he’s such an animal

Yoosung: I’m not worried, Jumin would never hurt MC

Zen: But how do we know that?!

Yoosung: Besides how would you get in? He’s got all that security ^^;

Zen: I would find a way!

*Jumin has entered the chat*

Yoosung: Hey Jumin!

Jumin: Good evening.

Zen: YOU

Zen: IS MC OK?

Jumin: “You”? I’m going to assume that you’re directing that question at me.

Jumin: Your concern for my wife is unfounded, I can assure you she is perfectly fine.

Zen: I need picture evidence you beast!

Zen: I need to make sure you didn’t hurt her!

Jumin: No.

Zen: Why not?!

Jumin: I do not wish to share her with you.

Jumin: She is currently resting soundly besides me, and Elizabeth the 3rd has curled up against her.

Jumin: <3 It is truly an adorable sight <3

Jumin: And it’s for my eyes only.

Yoosung: You’re so lucky Jumin

Yoosung: I hope I can have that one day T_____T

Zen: Listen here trust fund jerk

Jumin: I do not in fact have to listen to anything you say.

Zen: You better not have done anything she didn’t want, or hurt her in any way because you were in such a weird mood before.

Jumin: I can assure you that anything we do in the privacy of our own home is completely consensual

Jumin: But I do question your sudden increase of interest in our private affairs

Jumin: If the fact that MC married myself and not you has in any way effected your mental health, I can provide a therapist to visit your home for as long you need them.

Zen: THIS GUY ><

Zen: AHHHHH YOU MAKE ME SO MAD

Jumin: That is something that you can also discuss with the therapist.

Zen: IM LEAVING

Zen: IF I DON’T HEAR FROM MC TOMORROW IM COMING OVER

*Zen has left the chatroom*

Yoosung: I’m going to call him and try and calm him down ^^;

*Yoosung has left the chatroom*

*707 has entered the chat*

707: WOW a full Zen meltdown!

707: And I missed it

707: <(>.<)>

Jumin: Did you finish the task Luciel?

707: Aye Captain!

707: Details have been sent to your email!

Jumin: Thank you

707: Not a problem!

707: It’s always healthy to have a reminder

707: To never actually make you angry ^_^;;;

Jumin: I’m not quite sure what you’re implying.

Jumin: But I have work to do before I go into the office tomorrow.

Jumin: Please excuse me.

*Jumin has left the chat*

*707 has left the chat*


	3. Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC: Since the last chapter - You had to reassure Zen that yes you were fine, no Jumin didn’t go crazy again, no you were not being held against your will, yes you can meet up for lunch to prove you’re fine, no I don’t think you need a therapist, please get along ok thanks.

* * *

After that night you both tried as often as you could to get pregnant. Jumin had rearranged his schedule to allow time for you both as often as possible, and he was more than a little eager for it. Unfortunately though last week your period had started, and with it any chance of a pregnancy. You weren’t under the illusion that you would succeed quickly…but still. Before you had started trying, it really hadn’t mattered whether or not your moon mother visited. But this time around…honestly were more upset about it than you thought you’d be. For a full week you had to endure the daily reminder that you didn’t succeed, and it weighed on you heavily. Now that it was over you just really wanted – no needed – a night out before the next round of trying. And although you loved your husband, you just wanted a night with just the girls.

You send a quick text to Jaehee and you plan a ladies night out, and not one that involved watching all of Zen’s musical performances in alphabetical order huddled on her couch. There was an up and coming bar and club that had been out for months in the city, and you just wanted to let loose and check it out. Jaehee actually seemed excited for a chance to go out and relax a bit. A couple more friends agreed to meet you there, and soon it was set.

Now you just needed to tell your husband.

You hesitate on what exactly to type. You rewrite it several times before finally deciding on a message that you send before you can change your mind.

_Hey honey, I made plans with Jaehee and the girls to go out tonight. I owe her a drink from the other day lol. We’ll have dinner while were out <3_

Your phone rings instantly. His voice on the other end is immediate.

“No.”

You pause for a second before recovering at his instant rejection of your wishes. You weren’t used to him being so curt with you.

“Excuse me?” you say, “Why not?”

“It is not wise to consume alcohol while attempting to conceive. Also, I do not feel comfortable with you attending a bar without me present. It is not appropriate for a married woman to go out and attend a bar or club like some promiscuous single escort.”

While you couldn’t argue the first statement, that second one. That made you angry. Why would he say something like that?

The buildup of emotions is suddenly too much to take. With the pressure and disappointment you’re already feeling, your normally quiet and understanding disposition cracks.

“Jumin, I love spending every night with you, but I would like to go out. The pressures of trying to have a family…I know we just started to try, and I know that these things take time. But I’m actually really disappointed, and I’m just feeling overwhelmed at the moment. I would like to go out and have some fun with Jaehee.” You can’t help the anger seeping into your voice, “Besides we’ve been over this Jumin, you can’t keep me cooped up in the penthouse - AND the fact that I want to go out with my friends doesn’t make me a two dollar hooker like you’re implying.”

You don’t normally speak to him with such inflection and anger in your tone, and the man on the other end of the line was for a moment speechless.

“MC….I….”

“I’ll see you later tonight Jumin.”

You hang up and ignore his immediate return call. You text Jaehee and beg her to not tell Jumin what bar you’re going to, and apologize for getting her involved. You get dressed for the evening, digging through dresses you have hidden in a box in the back of your closet. You pick something sexy just to be spiteful, something short and black and tight to show off your legs and figure. You take quick look in the mirror to adjust your makeup, and you head downstairs.

As soon as you walk from the door to the elevator, the cellphone of a bodyguard rings. He picks it up quickly as you enter it, his deep voice echoing off the walls of the lift.

“Yes sir. She is leaving now.”

You sigh heavily. He was certainly persistent, but he underestimates just how angry you are.

The doors open to the garage, and more security is waiting for you. You tell the security that you want to drive yourself out for the evening. They try to deter you, but in the mood you’re in, they don’t put up much of an argument.

When they bring a car around for you to drive, you get in and quickly slam the door shut. You stomp on the gas pedal, leaving your body guards behind.

They weren’t expecting it and you see them scramble to follow you as you speed away.

A short time later your phone rings, it’s Jumin.

You take a breath before picking up.

His voice on the other end sounds strained, “My love, I know you’re upset, but it is incredibly foolish to leave without your security detail.”

“I existed just fine without security before.”

“Please MC. I know you’re angry with me, just let me know what bar you are going to so you can have security.”

“I love you Jumin, I’ll see you in a few hours.”

You end the call, and turn off your phone. The bar you’re going to is only a twenty minute drive into the city, and your adrenaline is racing.

You’re late when you walk in and find Jaehee saving you a seat at the bar. Your other friends greet you briefly, but most are already mingling throughout the crowd.

Jaehee nervously adjusts her glasses and immediately asks if you’ve had a fight with Mr. Han. He’s been blowing up her phone.

“What is he saying to you?”

Jaehee scrolls through her texts, “He is messaging to make sure you arrived safely. He also wanted to know what you’re wearing.” She looks at you and sighs, “I will refrain from sending him a picture as he requested because I feel that will only escalated the situation. I have also convinced him to not turn the city upside down looking for you because I have respected your wish to not disclose this location. He also requested for me to list for him every alcoholic beverage you consume while we’re here.”

You order two shots and slide one to Jaehee.

“It’s going to be a long list.”

The night goes on and you start to relax and have fun with Jaehee and your friends. You and Jaehee joke and have a good time talking about the other RFA members. You gush about Zen’s latest commercial, and can’t help but giggle at the pic that had Seven sent of himself disguised as a woman (he had tried to convince Yoosung it was his new single neighbor). After a couple hours most of your friends had said goodbye, but Jaehee stayed with you as you vented about your day. A few mixed drinks later, and you start to look around the bar.

The music gets turned up, and the place starts to fill with people. Multicolored lights start crisscrossing across the dance floor and you scan the area to look at the other people around you.

At the end of the bar you spot a familiar face. You’re surprised to see Jaeun sitting alone on a stool, and you can’t help but stare. As if feeling your gaze, he turns and his eyes grow wide. You wave at him, but he doesn’t return it. He looks away at you, and takes a long swig of his drink. Considering how well you got along at the party, you’re not quite sure as to why hes avoiding you. You tell Jaehee you’ll be right back and you saunter over to where he is. You grab the bar for balance as you pass, the alcohol is making you feel a little light headed.

You plop next to him and ask him how he is, and he looks at you defeated.

You notice he’s a bit disheveled, and downcast from the last time you saw him.

“Your husband, he’s ruthless.”

You’re not sure what he means.

“He bought my company, MC. He bought it, and removed me as chairman, threatening me with blackmail if I didn’t accept the offer. He even said he would break down the company and sell it off piece by piece if I ever tried to contact you again. Everything I ever worked for. The company I built from nothing, it’s no longer mine.”

He looks down and mumbles, “Just like you’re no longer mine.”

You’re far too drunk to pay attention to that last part. Your head is still trying to wrap around the first part.

“Jumin…did…WHAT?!”

Your ex finishes his drink and motions the bartender for another, “He destroyed me.”

You are so angry. You only had a conversation with this man at the party, and sure, he was a little pushy. But to destroy a man’s dream? Fueled by your previous argument and about four shots of tequila, your anger has reached its peak. You turn on your phone.

* * *

*MC has entered the chat*

Jaehee: We’ve ahd quite a bit to drikn

Yoosung: LOL Jaehee you’re so drunk!

Zen: Hey MC, you and Jaehee having a good time?

707: Hey Hey Hey!!

MC: So ngery!

707: Oh boy she’s drunk too lololol

Zen: Where are you ladies? You shouldn’t be so intoxicated in public without someone there to protect you from random guys.

MC: Shhhhhhhh Jaehee don’t tell thm

Jaehee: nope not gunan

Yoosung: ^^;; where’s Jumin?

MC: SO MADAT HIM

Jaehee: Mr. han Aprantly upset MC. They hadd a fight

Jaehee: This guy thouh that she’s tlking to. I thik thast the guy he ….oooooo

Jaehee: mr han is going to fireeee mee

MC: He keeps buyin me drinks

Zen: MC you shouldn’t accept drinks from random people ;;

Zen: Jaehee can’t you stop her?

MC: ONE IRISH CAR BOMB

MC: Mek suryou send that one in allllllll caos

*MC has left the chat*

Jaehee: shes not lsitning to me

Zen: That’s it

Zen: I’m going there

Zen: Where are you guys?

*Jaehee has left the chat*

707: I got them

707: They’re at The Secret Barden

Yoosung: Wow Seven! You’re so fast!

707: It’s what I do

Zen: That’s not far from the theater I’m at, I’ll head there now.

707: We need to get MC away from that guy that’s at the bar with her.

Zen: …Why? What’s going on?

Zen: Is some guy creeping on her?! ><

707: Eh, yes? But it’s more complicated than that.

707: He’s not a good guy

707: I’ll meet you there Zen

Yoosung: You’re going too Seven?

707: I’m the only one who has a car besides Jumin

Yoosung: Oh yea ;;

*Jumin has entered the chat*

Jumin: Where is she

Zen: Why don’t you know where your wife is? ><

707: The Secret Barden

*Jumin has left the chat*

707: Zen you need to get there before Jumin does, it will not end well. I’m on my way now.

*707 has left the chat*

Yoosung: I wish I had a car, I would come help T_T

Yoosung: I feel so useless

Zen: look up hangover cures. I’m going to get there asap.

*Zen has left the chatroom*

Yoosung: Great idea!

*Yoosung has let the chat*

* * *

Zen enters the bar, and the music and crowd are pumping to the beat. People are gathered thickly around, and he starts to scan the bar for any sign of Jaehee or MC.

He makes his way to the main bar area and notices Jaehee right away. She’s sitting by herself, watching one of his old videos on MeTube.

He comes up behind her, “Hey Jaehee!”

She looks up and smiles wide, “Hello Zen! What are you doing here?!”

Zen returns a dazzling smile, “Well I’m here to check in on our ladies and keep them safe.”

“You are such a gentleman,” she says before taking another sip of her drink, “God every time I see you I forget how much more handsome you are in person.”

“I guess I’ll have to take more selfies to remind you every day.” He jokes.

‘She’s not too bad.’ He thinks. She then tries to stand up and almost immediately starts to fall. He quickly catches her, and puts her back in the seat. He inwardly sighs.

“Don’t drink anymore, and stay here ok?” he says and she nods obediently, “Where’s MC?”

Jaehee motions to the dance floor, “Eh, somewhere in there. She wanted to dance, but I didn’t want to.”

Zen makes his way to the dance floor, and is almost instantly ambushed by hordes of women. All of them start trying to dance with him, and he struggles to get by. His eyes constantly scanning, he finds her dancing in the center of the dance floor. He has to take a moment to compose himself, because she looks rather tempting dancing alone. Her short black dress had rode up high as she danced, and her long legs moved well to the music. She seemed lost in the moment, and Zen almost lost his heart watching her. He had to remind himself that she may be married to a jerk, but she is still married.

He was able to break the grasp of the women as he made his way to her. When he got there he saw a man trying to dance with her. He looked disheveled and clearly intoxicated. He kept inching up to her, trying approach her from behind.

Zen doesn’t hesitate and goes straight for her. He firmly pulls her waist to direct her away from him, and he locks eyes with the other man. Zen’s imposing frame and body language only emphasized his daggered glare. Zen exuded confidence. He knew no one would initiate a fight with him, at least not one they were expecting to win. The man considered challenging him for a moment, but backed away with a scowl on his face disappearing back into the crowd. MC looks over her shoulder at the man who was suddenly holding her.

“Zen!? What are you doing here?!”

“Sorry MC, but I had to get here before that asshole did.”

She looks at Zen, cheeks flushed from alcohol and dancing. Her smile is brilliant and she laughs, “Ah the lovely Zen! The dazzling prince to the rescue!”

“I’m _trying_ to keep you out of trouble.” He spins her around to face him, “C’mon let’s get you home to your worried sick asshat husband.”

“Nooooo!” MC cries and flings her arms around Zen’s shoulders, “Can’t we dance just a little bit? We never get to dance!”

Zen sighs, “MC, you’re drunk it wouldn’t be right. Why don’t we dance another time?”

“No! I won’t go with you unless you dance with me!”

“No, no it’s not right. I don’t touch girls who are taken.”

“Zen please, I just want to have fun with my friends!” She rolls her eyes dramatically her head following the movement, “If you don’t dance with me someone else will!”

Zen sighs at her adorable pout and takes a moment to consider what she said.

“Alright. One dance. Then we’re going right home.”

MC nods enthusiastically, “Deal!”

Zen maintains his distance. She stumbles for a moment, and his hands stay carefully on her waist steading her. She may make his heart race, but he will always be proper to her. She is a married woman after all.

A very attractive married woman.

In a very short dress.

Who is now dancing with him.

And is now pressing her body up against his.

 _Married_. _She’s married_.

Suddenly he’s yanked away from MC.

Seven appears behind him, and he starts to yell at Zen over the music, “Dude, what the fuck are you doing?”

Zen is stunned, “Seven? How the hell’d you get here so fast?”

Seven ignores him, “You don’t know what Jumin’s capable of, but I do. Don’t touch her like that. In fact, don’t even look at her with those love struck eyes or Jumin will freak.”

“She’s allowed to dance with her friends, they may be married, but he doesn’t own her.” Zen shouts back.

MC suddenly missing a dance partner, sees Seven and Zen arguing.

Sensing her fun about to end, MC tries to slip into the crowd.

“Oh no you don’t.” Seven says catching her by the wrist, “C’mon MC, let’s go.”

“Seveennn!” MC cries, “Dance with me! Let’s have fun!”

“I’d much rather dance with you when you’re sober.” He says. She resists him playfully, and he then pulls her quickly over his shoulder. He pushes his way through the crowd, and she barely struggles against him, resigned to the fact her fun is over. Her complaining though, echoes in his ears.

Zen just watches wide eyed as he carries her towards the back exit, “Damn I forgot you actually have training for this shit. Why didn’t I think of that?!”

“Because it causes a scene that I was trying to avoid.” Seven calls back, “Get Jaehee!”

Seven walks out of the back of the bar with MC over his shoulder when he sees Jumin’s car pulling up. He gently puts her down and holds her steady to stand in front of him.

“Listen MC, I won’t make you go back to Jumin’s if you don’t want to. But he’s right you can’t just go out without security anymore.” Her eyes are unfocused, and he grips her shoulders drawing her attention back to him, “Do you want to go back home, or do you want to sleep somewhere else?”

She leans in and rubs her cheek against his, purring like a cat. Seven’s face immediately grows crimson and he pulls her quickly away, “MC focus, do you want to go home with Jumin?”

“I wanna go hoooome.” She giggles and holds up her hands like paws, “Seven, I’m a cat! Meooooow!”

He rolls his eyes and he picks her up again walking straight over to the car while she imitates purring and pawing at his face. He opens the door as it stops in front of him and he puts her carefully inside. He avoids eye contact with Jumin and as soon as she is in the shuts the door, and the car speeds off.

“Shes safe.” The hacker says to himself with a heavy sigh, “That was close.”


	4. Repercussions

* * *

You wake and you feel the hangover pulsing through your body. Your head is pounding, and the light peeking through the blinds are like sharp daggers to your eyes. Vague memories of being carried up to the penthouse. Of yelling at him. Pretty sure you threw up at one point.

You rub your eyes and look next to you.

There’s a note on the bedside table next to a glass of water and Tylenol.

“ _We will discuss last night’s events when I return._ “

You roll back over and groan.

He’s angry at you.

You’re angry at him.

You both may disagree at times, but this just feels so weird. You’ve never really had a fight like this before.

You send Jaehee a text asking her how she’s feeling. She just sends back twelve sick emoji’s all in a row.

You take the medicine and gather yourself together. You wash off the previous night, and you start to feel like a human being again. You sit on your bed, and open a book to read. Somewhere between the third and fourth chapter, the evening catches up again and you fall fast asleep.

When you awake, you’re met with those steely grey eyes.

“Hello my love,” he says softly, “How are you feeling?”

You sit up in bed and grumble, and he sits beside you.

“MC, I would like to speak about everything that transpired last night. I wish for just a few moments that I am not interrupted while I express my thoughts, is that okay?”

You nod in agreement.

“I love you, and my devotion to you has no equal in my heart. Please understand and do not diminish the concern I had when you did not have security with you. Your safety is paramount to me, and if any harm were to occur upon you I would never forgive myself. So I would appreciate if you were to promise me that that you will _not_ repeat the ditching of your security detail.” He says with the threat coldly shivering through you before continuing, “Wealth brings a multitude of things, and one of the negatives are that there are people that would target you my love. I grew up with this constant threat, but you did not. So I understand that you do not fully comprehend the weight of not having them. But please promise me that you will not do something as reckless as that again. If you are unable to promise me…” his voice trails off to be just above a whisper, “I’m not sure I will be able to control that part of me that wishes to confine you.”

His threat sits in the air, and his eyes searched yours. You could see the worry in his eyes, torn between doing what he knows is right, and what his dark desire is. You know that dark part of him, and you know it will always be there lurking in the back of his mind. You’ve made such progress together, and you feel distraught that it’s back again through your actions. You feel your anger at him dissipating, and kiss his cheek before saying, “I will not do that again, I promise. I’m sorry Jumin. I acted in anger, and that was wrong of me. What you said though-”

“-I could not regret more. Under no circumstance, on any plain of existence, do I think of you as a woman of the night. You are the love of my life, and I should let you spread your wings. It was a comparison that was poorly worded, and I sincerely apologize for that. Please forgive me...”

He looks at you with pleading eyes and you can feel his sincerity. You nod, “I forgive you.”

“Thank you, my love.” He says gripping your hand in his, “I am very glad that we are able to communicate our emotions to prevent any future disagreements. Now to discuss your sentiments from before you left…”

He turns away from you, head down.

“I understand that you are upset at our recent failure, and I too felt the sting of disappointed. I very rarely have failed to succeed at something. But after reading at length on the subject, I have ascertained it is only a matter of time. So do not fret my love.” He kisses your forehead, “We will just have to try harder.”

You don’t know how or if your body was going to be capable of trying harder, but you know once Jumin has his sights on something, he’s relentless.

He continues, “Now, about the details of your homecoming last night…”

You blush in embarrassment and look away.

“I do not take offense to the many awful things you called me while I carried you home, because I know you were not yourself. Quite frankly it was highly amusing to hear the extensive vulgar vocabulary I didn’t know you possess.”

So very embarrassed.

“To answer your drunk ramblings, I did in fact purchase your previous….acquaintance’s company. He received a fair price for it. He seemed rather surprised at my interest in his company. The fact he was unprepared for my… _traditional_ business practices only shows his inadequacies as a CEO, so he needed to be removed. I will gladly answer any questions you have about it.”

You shake your head with a sigh, “I don’t know why I got so upset over it last night.”

“If I had known you would have reacted this strongly, I would have disclosed this with you sooner. My apologies again.” He then reaches down and picks up something, “Now to a more brazen offense.”

It’s the short black dress.

Uh oh.

“The amount of alcohol you consumed, while impressive, was far beyond your tolerance. But this…” His eyes narrow, “I didn’t even know you owned such a dress. You wore something like this out, without me there to escort you?”

“I…um…” you nervously look at him. You knew this was coming, you saw his body language change.

“You went to a bar unescorted and many other men saw you dressed so provocatively. Even other members of the RFA were there to witness it, and that bothers me.” He pulls you towards the end of the bed, “It bothers me deeply.”

Oh no.

“When I asked them to elaborate on the evening, they said you were dancing…were you dancing with other men?” His eyes were dark, and you could feel them weighing you down.

“Honest it’s a little fuzzy.” You the shyly say, “I think I danced with Zen for a bit?”

“Oh?” He retrieves a red silk ribbon from the bedside drawer, “And tell me my love, where were his hands when you were dancing with him?”

Uh oh. Not good. When the ribbons come out, he was serious.

“He was a gentleman.” You say as he begins to slowly bind your wrists together behind your back. You know that such an answer isn’t good enough. When he’s done he faces you, nose to nose with his hands on either side of you on the bed. You take a deep breath before saying, “…My waist…”

He yanks down your pajama bottoms and underwear and throws them aside. He kneels below you and you watch as he pulls out a small trunk from under your bed. _That_ trunk.

You feel both trepidation and excitement.

“Did you have fun while you were dancing with Zen?” he says as he retrieves a solid bar with two clasps at the end. He attaches both your ankles carefully to the bar. He clicks it to lengthen, and it forcibly pushes your legs apart.

He waits for your answer.

You think carefully before you quietly say, “Yes.”

He rips the front of your buttoned down shirt, sending buttons flying, exposing your breasts.

“Did you dance with anyone else?” He slides off his tie, and wraps it around your eyes, obscuring your vision.

“No.”

“Do you know how many drinks you had?”

You rack your brain, but you just can’t remember.

“No.”

“Eight.” He says, “You had eight alcoholic beverages according to Assistant Kang.”

You feel the soft locks of his hair brush against your face.

“I have decided your punishment.” He purrs in your ear, “You are not going to have release. Eight times.”

He pushes you back on the bed, “Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

His hand trails down from the base of your neck, his feather light touch in-between your breasts, down your abdomen, and then right at your opening. You can’t see anything, only feel his touch as he plays with you. With your hands behind your back, and the bar preventing you from wrapping your legs around him, you can only react to his dexterous hand. He knows your body so well, he’s studied it at length. It takes but moments before your body arches as he brings you just to that point, and then suddenly, he pulls away his hand.

You can’t help making a moan of frustration. Your vision dark, you only can hear him as he says just a breath above you.

“One.”

* * *

After eight different stimuli you would give anything for that release. Anything. Your body is wet from sweat, and you can’t help the soft pleading noises that escape you.

You can feel pressure on your ankles, and you can feel the bar being turned. You’re forced to flip over exposing your back to him. He runs his hands up and down your body before gripping your hips, forcing you to raise your ass up with your head down. You can feel your feet dangling off the side of the bed.

“Jumin please,” you say, your whole body feeling electric from being brought so close to completion and then having it taken away.

“That was eight my love.”

You sigh with relief and you can hear him behind you, and you hear the soft crumpling of clothing.

“Your punishment is over, my darling. Normally I would ask you what you would like as a reward, but I’m afraid you’ll have to indulge my selfishness just a bit longer.”

You feel as he pushes into you from behind. It feels so good to you, you can only imagine how good it feels to him. He makes his own noises, unable to restrain himself. With you so wet and ready, he begins a fierce pace into you, hitting that deep part of you with each stroke. Over and over he pushes his entire length into you, as fast as he can. Being so warmed up throughout the night, it doesn’t take you long to cry out as you finally get to your climax. Your body tightening around him, you can feel him losing his rhythm. He cries out as he releases into you. That warm feeling fills you as he makes sure you get every bit of it before he pulls out.

You feel your wrists being released, and then your ankles. You wait for him to remove your blindfold.

You can see in his eyes that his crazed desperation from before is gone, and he seems to have returned to himself. He kisses you long and hard before inspecting your wrists and ankles. They’re pink, but just from the friction. He looks at you and you smile reassuringly before you both crawl into bed. You lay next to him, your hands clasped firmly together. And you both fall asleep without a word needing to be spoken.

You are both sound asleep and don’t hear either of your phones buzz.

* * *

You wake first, which is unusual even for a day off. He doesn’t sleep much, so he must have been exhausted from the past few days. You see him resting soundly next to you, dark hair swept in front of his eyes. The morning light shining in the windows hitting his face, making his handsome features highlighted. The blanket has rolled down as you both slept, and the sight of his toned muscles wakes you faster than any coffee.

You feel a bit mischievous looking at his sleeping face. You pull down the blankets more and slip in-between his legs. You watch his face as you take him in your mouth, your hands gripping hard at his base. He moans and his eyes open. His sleepy face and grin are so adorable, it motivates you to take more of him.

His hands grip your hair as you suck, running your tongue up and down his shaft. You set a pace for yourself, and as soon as he’s fully awake, he pulls you off. “Juuumin!” you protest playfully. You giggle as he pulls you towards him, “I thought you liked when I do that?”

He places himself in front of you so that you’re both kneeling on the bed.

“My love, the very thought of you doing that ignites me. But I will not waste a single opportunity to fill you up with my seed.”

You smile, “Fair enough.” You wrap your legs around him, your arms looping around his neck, “But I’m on top.”

Jumin returns your smirk, “Whatever you desire, my lovely wife.”

You’re face to face as he helps lift you and slowly slide in. The feeling of him filling you makes you moan as he shifts to fit every inch inside you. Once you’ve completely sheathed him, you move your hips rocking into him. Your lips find each other’s and you grip his hair tight as you find your pace. His hands entwine in your hair as his own sounds escape him. Your nails dig into his back as you quicken your pace, and he holds you tight against his chest. The pressure builds again, and you feel yourself scraping your nails down his back as you climax and he ends not far behind. He smiles that cute smile that is reserved just for you and hugs you to him.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

You stay locked like that for a while, in each other’s embrace. Just running your hands over each other’s bodies, enjoying the comforting touch of someone you love.

After a long while he kisses you lightly.

“We must get up my love, the day awaits us.”

He slides off the bed first, and the evidence of your nail marks run the entire length of his back.

“Jumin…Um…I might have marked you.”

Jumin pauses and turns to view himself in the full length mirror, twisting his body to see the reddening stripes.

He smiles widely, “I’ll wear it with pride.”

He laughs at your face growing red as you hide it under the pillows.

You both continue to get ready for the day, it was Sunday after all. Jumin was off, and you planned on spending the whole day together. He always reserved Sundays for family.

“So my darling wife, what would you like to do today?” Jumin asks as he buttons his cufflinks, “With a blank schedule there is so many options. I believe there is a new musical out at the theater? Or we can go shopping, I do love picking things together for you to wear. There is even a movie out that I thought you would enjoy seeing, we can have a private showing.”

You peek your head out from your closet, “Why don’t we take a walk in the park?”

Jumin chuckles, “Such a simple request my love, are you sure you don’t want to do more?”

A knock on the door interrupts your discussion.

Jumin frowns as he walks towards the front door, “Come in.”

A security man enters, “Sir, two members of the RFA are here to see you and Mrs. Han. A Mr. Zen and a Mr. Kim?”

You emerge dressed, and you look wide eyed at Jumin, “Oh, we haven’t been in the chatroom since the other night!” you reach for your phone, and see that it’s dead. You were so distracted last night you must have both forgotten to charge them.

Jumin sighs, “I’m sure this was Zen’s idea. His concern for you is at least admirable. Yes, let them in.”

“Hey trust fund jerk, where is she?!” Zen says walking in past security, Yoosung shuffling in behind him.

You peek from behind Jumin and wave. Zen looks relieved and smiles, “Ah there you are. Are you ok?”

Yoosung looks relieved as well, “We were worried because we hadn’t heard from either of you after MC got super drunk.”

Jumin smiles slyly sliding his arm around your waist, “Apologies, we’ve been a bit busy as of late.”

You smile and suddenly had an idea, “Guys we were about to go the park, did you want to come? We can have a picnic!”

Jumin raises an eyebrow at you, “You wish to eat on the ground?”

“Yea that’d be great!” Yoosung says, “Jumin, have you ever been on a picnic?”

“While I understand the concept, I don’t see the point in eating on the ground when there are perfectly good designated dining areas.” He says while adjusting his cufflinks.

Zen rolls his eyes, “Honestly, you are the mo-ACHOO!”

Zen looks down and sees Elizabeth the third looking up at him with her blue eyes. She’s about to rub her body against his leg when he shrieks, “AH! Get away fur ball!”

“She is _not_ a fur ball.” Jumin says coldly, “And this is _her_ home that you are visiting.”

Zen rubs his eyes which were already red, and wipes his nose as it begins to run, “I’ve been here too long, I’ll wait downstairs!”

You can hear him sneeze as Zen rushes out the door. Jumin shakes his head, “He is so abrasive. Now, about the-“

Your eyes meet your tall stoic husband’s and you flutter you eyelashes at him dramatically with an innocent grin.

“I guess we’re having a picnic.” Jumin sighs, “I’ll call the chef and have him prepare a few baskets.”

“Yay!” You and Yoosung cheer. Jumin shakes his head at your childish celebration, “I’ll change then into something more suitable.”

Yoosung goes down to tell Zen and you grab a large blanket from the linen closet. One light jacket and a pair of sneakers later, you find him waiting for you at the front door. You always enjoyed seeing him dressed casually, though everything he’s wearing could probably pay the rent of an apartment. His collared shirt unbuttoned at the very top, tucked into his slacks made him look like he just stepped out of a men’s fashion magazine. Not exactly what you would have picked as picnic attire, but you weren’t complaining. You certainly admire the view.

He sees you staring and arches an eyebrow. You just blush and walk past him, embarrassed he caught you. He smirks to himself, pleased that he still makes you react like that.

A short van ride later, and you all arrive at the park. You insist on carrying the blanket while the boys carry the baskets. The body guards slide into the background, remaining close while trying not to intrude. You find a space under a shady tree and practically skip towards it. Your unbridled happiness makes all of them grin fondly as they watch you gleefully set up the blanket.

The afternoon flew by, and it was filled with laughter and games. An assortment of breads, meats, and cheeses were all provided in a wicker basket, along with a bottle of wine. You all taught Jumin how to play Rich Man Poor Man, which he promptly won much to Zen’s chagrin. Zen then spent the rest of the afternoon trying to beat him at various card games, growing increasingly more competitive until you ended up taking away the cards before Zen started yelling. Yoosung told you about his latest decision to pursue veterinary school, which you all encouraged. It was overall a lovely day.

When the sun starts its descent you wave goodbye to your friends and you begin your walk back to the car, hand in hand with your husband.

Safe inside, you rest your head on his shoulder as he speaks, “Did you enjoy our day today?”

You beam at him, “Yes! Spending time with our friends and having a picnic was a wonderful way to spend the day. What about you honey, did you have a good time?”

“Every moment I spend with you is exhilarating and treasured.”

You sit quietly together in the car, and again you find yourself admiring the man next to you. His handsome clean cut face, his side swept black hair that brushes across his pale grey eyes. Perfectly toned body and charismatic aura. He has been on the cover of so many magazines, and was the most eligible bachelor for a number of years. You look at yourself for a moment, thinking about what your ex Jaeun had said about you potentially being a model. Sitting next to such a man, you weren’t sure if that was ever a possibility.

“Jumin, do you think I’m pretty enough to model?”

He head tilts curiously as he looks over, “Why do you ask?”

You shrug, “Someone asked if I could be a model for their company. You get asked so frequently, but no one has ever asked me before. So I was wondering if I was pretty enough, I’ve always seen myself as plain.”

He turns you in his arms and places a gentle and brief kiss on your lips, “My love you are far from plain, and while I do believe your beauty could outshine any model in existence - I do not wish to share that part of you with anyone.”

You turn to him and pout a bit, “But do you think I could?”

“I sincerely request for you to find other hobbies and interests to procure other than displaying your body.” His hand winds through your hair bringing your face close to his as he whispers to you, “I want to be the only one to see you so despairingly dressed.”

The way he answered made you think that perhaps you had been requested before through him, and he had declined it. You arrive and make your way to the elevator together, riding it up to the top.

“If you would like pictures taken my love, I can secure a private photo session with a top photographer and high end wardrobe.”

You make your way past your security, and they open the door for you.

“No, it’s okay.” You say entering your penthouse, “It’s just…”

You hesitate a moment as he shuts the door behind you, “Sometimes I just wonder if I really am beautiful enough to be the wife of such a handsome successful man.”

He pauses before turning to you. He grips your face with both his hands and kisses you hard. His tongue asks your lips for permission and you welcome it as your mouths move in sync. You grip his wrists and forget to breathe as his passionate kiss makes your legs weak.

When you finally break for air, his eyes are as dark as a thunder storm.

“MC, your beauty takes away my breath every morning when I open my eyes and realize that you’re mine. Your smile stops my heart and makes me feel so many wondrous emotions that I never thought were attainable. The way your eyes look at me with such love, I would die a thousand deaths and give up everything I have to make sure they would never see pain or sadness. Do not ever doubt your worth to be mine, because I doubt my own worth to be yours. To be so lucky to have such a woman’s love, no amount of money could ever buy that.”

“Jumin…” is all you can manage to say before he scoops you up.

“Now come my lovely wife, I do believe I have to reassure you at least several times that you are the only woman for me.”

You giggle as he carries you towards the bedroom, “How come every time we get home you become so lustful?”

He looks at you with dark eyes, “Because being around you so closely, it takes every ounce of self-control to not ravish you in public. Once we enter through that door however, I can do what I wish.”

You giggle again and spend the rest of the evening ravishing each other in your home.

* * *

Weeks roll by and your days find their usual comfortable rhythm. Piano lessons three times a week with a teacher from one of the most prestigious music schools in the country. You learn tennis twice a week from a former Olympian, frequent the gym in your building with your own personal trainer. Volunteering to do the social media platforms of a local animal shelter. You’ve been trying to keep yourself busy. While nice at first, you’re really not used to not working. It feels weird that you aren’t contributing to anything, but Jumin insisted that you do not work. He said that it gives him pride to be the sole provider, and he wants you to pursue your dreams. That being welcomed home by you every evening is the most amazing thing you could provide him. But the times where there’s nothing to do, you do feel a sense of uselessness.

The past few weeks, Jumin had been coming home late. While the evenings were still spent together (work hadn’t taken his libido), he had been working tirelessly on a new proposal and it needed to be perfect before the deadline next Tuesday. So when you wake, you’re not surprised to see he had already gone into the office early. You roll to the nightstand and check your phone.

TEXT MESSAGE FROM: Jumin <3

_Jumin: Good morning my love, message me when you wake._

You smile. Waking up to his messages was always a great start.

_MC: Hey honey, just woke up. Hope you’re having a good day!_

Almost immediately you hear your phone buzz.

_Jumin: It’s a good day now that I’ve heard from you :)_

_Jumin: I know I’ve been working quite a lot lately, would you like to join me for lunch this afternoon?_

_MC: That sounds great! Where should I tell Mr. Kim to drop me off?_

_Jumin: Why don’t you meet me at C &R, we can drive together from there. _

_MC: Ok! What time?_

_Jumin: Noon should be acceptable. I look forward to seeing you, my darling wife._

You fling yourself from bed, excited to see him during the day. You meet so rarely for lunch because he’s so busy. You take your time picking out an outfit, something flirty and fun. He regularly meets you outside the office building, so you’re not worried about dressing just for him.

You settle on a simple dress, a beautiful shade of bright blue that contours your upper body and ends quite a bit above your knees. You struggle briefly to get it on, pulling it over your head. The neckline is modestly cut, but it hugs your bust and bottom tightly before flaring out. This was a dress from before you were married, and it had been one of your favorites. You admire yourself in the mirror for a moment, enjoying how well it shows off your figure, and silently thanking the clothing gods that it still fit. You take your time doing your makeup and hair, making it curl ever so slightly so it cascades over your shoulders. When you’re done, you’re please at your end result. Sexy and conservative. Well, conservative to you – maybe not to Jumin. He would probably prefer the hem line a little longer, and not so form fitting. But you like reminding him occasionally that while he’s at work you’re home waiting, and maybe he’ll leave work on time tonight after he sees you. Before you know it, it’s time to leave. You slide on your heels, and grab a short light jacket before heading out.

Your security detail follows you closely, as they have ever since you went rouge. Jumin had made a couple new adjustments since that night. The cars now have GPS tracking and your security detail had doubled, so there were a few new faces you haven’t yet memorized. On the elevator ride down, you notice one of the younger, newer guards occasionally looking over at you blushing. Your eyes briefly meet and he quickly looks away. The guards Jumin normally puts on your detail are normally very professional, so his reaction to you catches you off guard. You make a mental note to ask the head of security about his background.

The ride over is brief, and you pull up to the front of the huge glass and metal building. It always amazes you the size of it, towering high above anything else in the area. Driver Kim opens your door, but when you look at the front of the giant skyscraper - Jumin’s nowhere to be found. He’s always been there to greet you, or walking towards the car as you pull up to join you. You slide out of the car and stand there for a moment when you see Jaehee briskly exit the building. She waves at you, and you wave back and approach her.

“Hey Jaehee, where’s Jumin?”

Jaehee’s breathing was slightly strained, “MC so sorry I wasn’t here to greet you as you arrived. I was only just told that you and Mr. Han were having lunch today.”

“Oh, I just got here. No need to worry.” You laugh as she catches her breath, “Is Jumin coming?”

Jaehee shakes her head, “He apologizes that he wasn’t here to greet you himself, he sent me down to receive you. He’s been in a meeting all morning, but it should finish shortly. He asked for me to bring you up to wait for him.”

You stand there for a second, suddenly anxious. You have never actually been inside the building before. There’s been no need, he’s always greeted you outside. Suddenly you regret your outfit choice knowing everyone at the company is about to see you.

Jaehee notices you pulling at the hem of your dress and smiles broadly, “Don’t worry MC, you look great. Mr. Han will definitely like it.” She holds the door for you and you hesitantly enter, “Though he will probably complain about it being too short.”

You enter the building, and are amazed at the sheer size of the greeting area. Large marble floors, and stone walls, the style was very modern. A large black sleek front desk area that stretched so long it almost touched either side of the room. Multiple secretaries were busy at work, answering phones and greeting the people that approached them. Large metal letters spelling C&R INTERNATIONAL hung above it, and it was backlit by a soft white light. There were so many people inside, it was dizzying. Everyone was dressed well, walking with purpose to and from hallways and elevators. Jaehee gives a nod to your bodyguards and they hang back. C&R was a designated safe place for you. She leads you to the front of the dauntingly large front desk.

“Ms. Lee can I have Mrs. Han’s company badge please.” Jaehee says to a woman with neat black hair tied up in tight sleek bun. The woman’s eyes never leave her computer screen and her voice is even toned as she speaks, “Ms. Kang I know you don’t make jokes, but that’s rather hilarious.”

Jaehee’s voice grows cold, “I assure you it is not a joke, Ms. Lee.”

The woman finally looks up and sees you both. Alarm instantly grows across her face and suddenly she’s going through the desk drawers hurriedly.

“I’m so sorry Mrs. Han! I don’t believe we have one prepared for you yet. I’ll get one for you right away! Here, take this visitor pass for now!”

Her hands shake as she attempts to hand you a visitor badge which Jaehee intercepts and hands to you herself. You clip it on.

“Please remedy this quickly.” Jaehee said curtly to the frazzled woman as she leads you to the elevator.

“I’m so sorry MC.” Jaehee scans her badge and the elevator opens, “Truly unacceptable. Don’t worry we’ll have one for you as soon as possible.”

You enter and as the doors closes, you see all the eyes are on you. The whole lobby seems to have frozen to watch you enter the elevator. You look down uncomfortable at all the stares, crossing your arms low across your body. You’re relieved when the doors finally shut.

Jaehee scans her badge again, and all the floors light up. She hits a button at the top.

You look at it and Jaehee curiously.

Jaehee seems to know your question and starts to explain.

“It’s one of our security systems. In order to use an elevator you must scan your badge. Then from there, the floors you have access to will light up. For example, not everyone can go to Mr. Han’s floor, only department heads or his team. Another example would be someone who works in marketing would not have access to accounting, but their supervisor would. It also prevents visitors from wandering to floors they don’t belong. We deal with confidential work here, so security and safety has always been a top priority.”

“That so cool! But what about emergencies like a fire?”

“Oh, there is an override in place for that.”

The door opens, and Jaehee leads you out onto the floor. You follow behind as she leads you to the back of the large open space, with modern cubicles everywhere. People throughout the floor typing or focused on the computer screen, the soft clicking of keys interrupted by the occasional phone ringing. As you walk past though, eyes look up and stare at you as you walk. People begin looking up from their desks and computers. You can hear the whispers start spreading. You’re sure they’re curious about the wife of the heir of the company, and they are studying you intently. Jaehee leads you to a large office, her name outside the door along with her title. You’re relieved to be away from the prying eyes. You look across the hall and see two large heavy dark wood doors.

“Is that Jumin’s office?”

Jaehee sits at her desk, “Yes, it is.” With her door open she has a perfect view of his work space, “Why don’t you sit and get comfortable, MC?”

You shake your head and continue to stand just inside the door frame, “I’m too nervous to sit.”

Almost as if on que, you hear the doors behind you open and you turn.

Jumin is escorting out two men and the Chairman himself is there. The group is still focused on their conversation as they continue.

“Of course,” Jumin says as they stand in the doorway, “I’ll have my assistant send it over immediately.”

Jaehee seems to appear out of nowhere next to you to take the papers he held out, “Yes, sir.” And then disappears back into her office.

“Such an efficient company, I’m sure your father is pleased with your outstanding business consciousness.”

“I assure you everything I learned in business, I learned from him.”

The Chairman smiles at him, “He’s being modest. Jumin has far exceeded any expectations I had.”

They laugh and the two male guests then notice you in the doorway looking at them, “Why hello,” says one look at you intently. You can’t help but shift awkwardly under his gaze, “And how can we help a beautiful young woman such as yourself?”

“Careful gentlemen, that’s my daughter-in-law.” the Chairman says with a chuckle, “Though I can agree that she is a beautiful young woman. My son is very lucky.”

“I am truly blessed to be the husband of such an astounding woman.” Jumin says as he looks over to you. He sees what you’re wearing and frowns.

You give a brief bow, “Hello.”

The two guests look at each other and give a very masculine laugh.

“We will expect the contract at your latest convenience.”

As they depart the men turn to you, “A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Han.”

You bow again, and Jumin approaches you putting a hand on your waist.

The Chairman smiles widely, “Excellent job Jumin. I’m certain they will provide the needed concessions by the deadline.”

“While I do not believe anything in business that we don’t control can be one hundred percent certain, I am confident in our success on this matter.”

The Chairman turns to you, “MC, you’re looking stunning as usual. Jumin you should bring your wife to the office more often, she certainly brightens up the place.”

Jumin smiles down at you, “She certainly does.”

You can’t help but smile back.

His father looks at you both and grins widely, “Ah young love. You two enjoy your lunch, and be sure to stop by for dinner next week.”

“Yes, I’ll have Assistant Kang reach out to your assistant to schedule it.”

The Chairman leaves and Jumin guides you by the waist into his office, and shuts the doors behind him.

You take a moment to look around his office. Very traditional and minimalistic, his desk is practically bare. A pile of papers sit neatly directly in front of his seat, with the computer screen positioned to the side. A picture of you both at your wedding sits opposite a picture of Elizabeth the Third, next to a pile of papers marked completed. Chairs were pulled to the side around an elegant wood table with empty glasses where you can only assume the meeting took place.

You turn to look at the rest of the office when suddenly lips are pressed hard against yours.

“J-Jumin?!” you mumble through his hungry kisses.

He picks you up with ease and puts you on his desk, sending papers flying. You respond to his advances and he reaches his hands up on either side of your thighs and starts slowly sliding up your dress. Your protests are muffled by his kisses which grow more and more demanding.

You break free for a moment and speak in as loud a hushed tone as you dared, “Jumin, we can’t do this in your office! Someone can walk in on us!”

“No one will walk in on us. My doors are shut, no one would dare.” His voice is very low, “And the fact you are here, in my office looking so very delectable, I’m afraid I can’t wait.” He reaches up and slips off your panties, which are already damp betraying how the situation has affected you. He quickly unbuckles his pants letting them fall, and you can see he’s more than ready for this.

“Okay…But I-“

He holds a finger to your lips, “Remember, we must be quick and quiet.”

With that you feel him enter you, and you cover your mouth to stifle your moan. The desk is sturdy and doesn’t move as he works himself into you, pushing for each delicious inch. He starts to move and you meet your hips into his in time with his thrusts. Your arms and legs wrap around him and bury your head into his shoulder to muffle your sounds of pleasure. You are incredibly turned on by the risk of the situation, but you can’t help occasionally nervously glancing at the door. He notices your eyes not on him, and he follows your gaze to door. He growls low, the rumbling deep in his throat. He pulls you down off the desk, and turns you around so you no longer face the door. He pushes down the top your back and bends you over his desk. You brace yourself by holding onto the desk and you feel him enter you hard and fast. You can’t help but cry out, and his hand comes around quickly to help quiet you. His rhythm is quick and deep, and that pressure builds inside you. The waves of orgasm build and you are grateful for his hand over your mouth as you can’t contain yourself any longer. As you start to climax, he doesn’t make a sound as you feel him release into you. After a few breaths he pulls out leaving you full and satisfied. You stay like that catching your breath as he and grabs some wipes from his office drawer, cleaning himself and you.

“Well, I wasn’t expecting that.” You laugh as you slide back on your panties and smooth out your clothes, “Maybe your father is right, and I should visit more often.”

“Your presence here is always welcome, my love.” Jumin smiles widely, “I wonder if seeing you for lunch more often will boost my work performance.” He looks at you for a moment, and wipes your makeup into place. You laugh and wipe your lipstick from his mouth.

Your laughter is contagious as you both try to contain your chuckles as you help each other become presentable again. After he dresses, Jumin assists you in shifting your dress back into place. He pulls at the bottom of your skirt and he frowns again.

You notice his disapproval and tilt your head at him curiously, “Do you not like the dress Jumin?”

He wraps his arms around you, “My love, I do like the dress. It is just not something I would pick for others to see you in. A longer hemline would be much more suitable, I must take you shopping soon.”

You gear up to say something but your stomach growls, interrupting your train of thought.

“My apologies, it seems we took a bit longer than I anticipated. Let’s not delay any further and go get something to eat.”

He opens the door for you and loops your arm in his. He stops briefly at Jaehee’s office door.

“Assistant Kang, I’ll be heading to lunch now. I’ll be back in one hour.”

“Yes sir, they’re expecting you.”

“Good. Oh, and Assistant Kang?”

“Yes Mr. Han?”

He holds up your visitor pass, you don’t even remember it falling.

“My _wife_ is not a _visitor_.” The ever so subtle inflections indicating that he was more than displeased.

“I understand sir.”

He takes your hand and leads you away. You mouth “sorry” and wave goodbye to Jaehee as he escorts you back downstairs. However this time walking through, there were no whispers. Their prying eyes looking intermittently as if scared to get caught staring. Standing next to Jumin he seemed to emit a powerful aura as he walked. You could tell everyone at this company respected him as they do his father by the way they parted for him as he walked with you, and you knew he had earned that respect. Being on the arm of such a commanding presence made you feel safe and secure as you exited the building.

It made you want to delay lunch further, but you knew he was serious about making sure you had proper meals.

But maybe you could convince him that he could count as a snack…

* * *

Lunch was excellent, but your snack was better. After a brief and much more chaste goodbye, you head home with him promising to return to you on time tonight.

After opening up the messenger app and answering a few emails regarding the next party, you arrive back at home. On the ride up though in the elevator, you start to feel a churning in your stomach. You can feel your lunch rolling up in the back of your throat. You must have gone pale, because a guard looks at you and asks if you’re ok. You shake your head and clutch your gut, “I feel sick.” The doors to the elevator open and you walk quickly down the hallway, past the front doors and get to the kitchen sink where you lose everything you had. Security comes in after you to check on you as you wipe your mouth.

“Mrs. Han, are you well? Do you wish us to contact Mr. Han or a doctor?”

You shake your head, “No, no I’m sure it’s just something I ate. Nothing anyone can do about that, so no need to bother anyone.” You grip your stomach willing it to behave, “I’m just going to lie down for a bit.”

“Yes, Mrs. Han. Please tell us if there’s anything we can do.”

You lie down, and after one more trip to the bathroom where you empty whatever was left of your stomach, you feel exhausted. You lay down and try to will away the nausea. You close your eyes, and you awake to a cool hand on your head.

“Hello, my love.” A soft voice says as you feel your hair being tucked behind your ear, “How are you feeling?”

You grumble and take a quick assessment of your body, “Better.” You rub your eyes, “What time is it?”

“It’s just past six, I was able to come home on time as I promised. Seeing you unwell though, they should have notified me and I would have come home sooner.” He runs his fingers through your hair, “I’ll have the doctor come right away.”

“No, no. I’m feeling much better. It’s probably just something I ate before.”

“I do not understand your aversion to medical professionals. But as long as you’re feeling better, I will respect your wish.” He kisses you on the forehead, “However if your condition does not improve, I will be calling one regardless.”

“Deal.” You say with your eyes slowly closing, “I’m sorry honey, but you should eat dinner without me. I’m not hungry.”

You hear him sigh, “I know you’re not feeling well, but you should not skip your meals MC.” He places his hand gently on the side of your cheek, “I’ll have the chef prepare some rice and soup.”

You make a face, but don’t argue. When it arrives, he watches you to make sure you start to eat before going and getting his own dinner. He helps you change into comfortable pajamas, and you spend a quiet evening together. Cuddling on the couch and watching a movie, Elizabeth the Third curled happily in your lap. You fall asleep on his shoulder, drool and all. He admires how unbelievably cute you are and he carries you to bed. You don’t wake up as he tucks you in and sleeps next to you, arm draped over your sleeping frame.


	5. Overwhelmed

* * *

“Good morning, my love.”

You awake to his soft voice and fingers gently caressing your face. He pushes your hair out of your eyes and you sleepily look up at him. He must have let you sleep in pretty late considering he was already dressed for work.

“Good morning.” You say with a sleepy smile.

“How are you feeling?” he says with a frown, “You were in the bathroom for an extended period of time in the early hours.”

You thank your lucky stars he hadn’t heard you throw up. If he knew you were still sick he would probably call three different doctors and take off of work, and you just didn’t want to do that to Jaehee.

“I’m feeling fine, just some cramps. I’m getting my period soon, so it’s probably that.”

“Hm…your period is due this week, so yes it very well could be that.”

He kisses you on the forehead, “I’ll check in on you throughout the day my darling. If you become sick again, call and I’ll come right home.”

“I will, have a good day honey.”

He pauses by the door, “When you look at me like that and call me honey you certainly make it difficult for me to leave you.”

You laugh and toss a pillow, “Go, don’t worry I’m fine.”

You agree to call him and _still_ spend the next ten minutes convincing him that you’re fine and that he should still go to work.

He reluctantly leaves you, and you’re finally alone in the penthouse.

Finally.

You had thought of something early in the morning, and you wanted to check, but you wanted to check on your own.

You go to the bathroom and pull out a test. Two minutes, and you’ll know. You place it on the counter and look away.

The wait is excruciating.

You take a deep breath, and look.

Six more tests later and the results are the same.

Two lines. It’s positive.

You’re pregnant.

So many emotions roll in. Scared, anxious, but happy. So very happy.

You go to grab your phone to call Jumin, but you hesitate. It’s just one test. You should confirm with a doctor before you say anything. When you tell him, you want to be one hundred percent sure.

You call your OBGYN. The call goes as you expected it to.

Why hello Mrs. Han. Of course they can see you immediately. The nature of your visit? Come to the office in the city, we have a lab attached. We can have the results within two hours. It’s no trouble at all Mrs. Han. We’ll take you as soon as you arrive. See you in twenty minutes.

You shake your head, being married to the heir of a multi-billion dollar company certainly has its perks.

On your way there you receive a text from Jumin.

_My love, I saw you leave the penthouse on our CCTV. You’re not feeling well, I hope you are not straining yourself with errands._

He has always watched the feed now and then while at work, but when he’s feeling anxious about you his old habits slip in and he watches it constantly. But at least you don’t have to necessarily lie.

_Just going to the doctor’s - I’ll be back in a couple hours <3_

Your phone buzzes.

_I’m glad you changed your mind about seeing a physician, let me know what they say. I’ll await your response._

You chuckle to yourself knowing you most certainly will.

* * *

Jumin runs his hand through his hair. It had been a long day. He was looking forward to going home to where his wife and Elizabeth the Third awaited him. The car ride home was taking longer than usual. His wife’s texts were vague and that bothered him. He wanted concise responses, especially regarding her health. He places a call, just wanting to hear her voice to relieve his worry.

“Hello honey.” She answers. The sweet sound of her voice still makes his heart flutter, “On your way home?”

“Yes. Traffic is problematic, so my arrival home will be delayed. How are you feeling?”

“Much better, Elizabeth the Third’s been super attentive lately.”

“She must sense you are feeling unwell and wishes to aide you.”

Her laugh is like a happy jingle of chimes inside his soul, “Yes probably.”

“Why don’t you order dinner for yourself? I can always eat when I get home, I don’t want you to wait on my account.”

“Well dinner isn’t the same without you, so I’ll wait for you.” He can hear the cheerfulness in her voice, and it makes him smile.

“Ah, the traffic is moving. See you soon my love.”

“See you soon!”

* * *

A light knock at the door pauses your preparations.

“Mrs. Han, the items you requested are here.”

You go to open the door, the handsome young guard from before is holding a box. You’re excited that it arrived in time, and open the door wider welcoming him in.

“Could you put it on the counter please?”

“Sure thing Mrs. Han.”

The young guard is blushing again as he walks in, shutting the door behind him. He places the box onto the kitchen counter and he hides his red face behind the package. You look at him curiously, his eyes avoiding yours. You try to break the tension.

“Thank you… um….”

“Seok ma’am.”

“Thank you Seok.” He gives a polite bow, “How long have you been working as a body guard?”

“A few months, figured I could give it a shot. I already am a bouncer at a nightclub, so it’s not too much different.”

“Oh really? What nightclub?”

“The Secret Barden.” He says as his eyes shyly darting up to meet yours.

“Oh…” you blush intensely, “I’ve been there.”

His blush deepens, “I know, I saw you there.”

“Oh how embarrassing.” You say with a laugh, “You must have seen me dancing like an idiot.”

“Oh no, not at all.” He sheepishly smiles, “You actually dance very well.”

“If tequila were a dance move than yes.”

You both share a laugh before a deep voice interjects.

“It seems I’m late to a particularly amusing joke.”

You look up and see your husband entering, his eyes glaring at the young man now standing in your kitchen.

The body guard stands at attention, and Jumin watches him warily as you walk past the young man to greet him. You kiss him hello, and what you meant to be chaste is suddenly a very involved French kiss with your husband. His one hand cradles your head and the other wraps tight around you as he dips you dramatically as if in a romantic film. When he finally releases you - you can see his eyes are still focused on the guard who is now looking down at the floor.

“Why don’t you call the chef my love and have our dinner sent up?”

You’re out of breath from the overly affectionate greeting but manage an, “Ok honey.” Before taking the box with you, “Thank you Seok for bringing in the box for me!”

Jumin waits until you are out of earshot before turning back to the young guard in front of him.

A small voice comes from the panicking guard, “I’m sorry sir- she requested my help – I won’t ever –“

Jumin lowers his face to meet his, the tone of his voice is low, emotionless and cold.

“I don't know what made you assume you would be allowed to be alone with my wife in my home without me present, but you are gravely mistaken if you think such a transgression would pass unnoticed." 

“Y-yes sir. I was only helping her sir.”

"I could go into detail of how much your body language betrays your words, but it would be a useless expenditure of my energy. For the sake of efficiency let's move ahead to the end of the analysis. You’re fired. Leave quickly.”

The young man rushes from the kitchen and out the door. Your voice calls to Jumin that dinner would be there soon. His lighthearted response back not giving away even a hint of the scene that just transpired.

* * *

You struggled to keep calm throughout the night. Dinner seemed to take an eternity, and the ever watchful Jumin noticed your impatience. After your meal Jumin grabs a book to read on the sofa, and you walk as casually as you can to the kitchen.

“My dear, you seem distracted.” You hear him call, “Is something wrong?”

You take out a mug and start boiling water in the tea pot, “No, not at all. Would you like some tea, honey?”

“My darling, why don’t you relax? I can make it.”

“No.” you say quickly and a touch too forcefully, “You worked all day, I want to make it for you.”

He raises an eyebrow curiously at your strong reaction, but concedes, “Ok. Whatever tea you’d like to make me is fine.”

You finish preparing the tea in the mug you brought out, and place it next to him on the side table.

“Sorry, all the teacups are dirty. So I hope you don’t mind the mug.” You sit next to him and he kisses you his thanks.

“It’s fine, I don’t mind. Although…” He picks it up, “Is this a new mug? I don’t recall owning this-“

He turns it and reads the letters printed on the side of the mug.

World’s #1 Dad.

He puts it down carefully. His eyes on you are wide, “MC….Are…you…?”

You smile and nod, “Yes, I confirmed with the doctor today.”

His book is thrown aside and his arms reach and pull you into an embrace. His grip on you is so tight you can barely breathe. You try to see his face, but you’re held firmly in place locked against his chest. His voice when he speaks is trembling through his words and he speaks softly into your ear.

“Really?”

“Yes.”

When he finally releases you he puts his forehead against yours. Finally able to see his face you look up, and the wet marks of tears are slowly rolling down his cheeks. He touches them and pulls away his fingers, staring at them as they glisten. He almost looks alarmed, as he sees his damp fingertips. He traces the damp trail back up to his eyes, almost as if to confirm what was happening.

He quickly wipes them away, “I’m sorry MC, I…I don’t know what’s going on.”

This man, so unused to expressing his emotions, is so overwhelmed he’s crying.

“It’s ok honey,” You thumb away another tear off his face before wiping your own, “We’re going to be parents…”

He kisses you hard before embracing you again. You hold him tight against you and you can feel the soft fall of his happy crying. You don’t know how long you sat together, locked in each other’s arms. When he finally loosens his grip on you, his eyes are red, but the smile on his face reminds you of your wedding day.

“I am unable to fully articulate my feelings at the moment MC. But please know that the elation I feel right now is unfathomable. My heart has been so full of love since I’ve met you, and now it’s overflowing.” He manages to say before hugging and kissing you again, “I love you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too Jumin.”

The rest of the evening is spend with happy tears, hugs, and many, many kisses. You end up wrapped in each other’s arms and falling asleep cradled against his chest.

* * *

You wake to the smell of pancakes.

You had thrown up during the night, but this time despite your best efforts you had woken him up as you scurried to the bathroom. He had held your hair, and rubbed your back until it stopped. After brushing your teeth he led you back to bed, and you were able to fall back asleep curled up against him.

Now with nothing in your stomach, the pancakes smelled wonderful.

You throw on your robe and walk out to the kitchen where Jumin is happily cooking breakfast. He loved making pancakes, and seeing him cook was always a treat.

You slide your arms around his waist as he plates your stack of fluffy pancake, “Good morning.”

“Good morning my love.” He turns to kiss you, “How are you feeling?”

“Ok…kind of hungry.”

“Good, I have fresh fruit for you as well.”

You eat slowly, waiting for each bite to go down peacefully. You manage to eat a few pancakes and some fruit.

“When’s your next doctor’s appointment?”

“I’m only just four weeks, so it’s still very early. My first appointment is in two weeks.”

“Have the doctor’s office email me directly the dates of your appointments. I want to be there for every one of them.”

“But, Jumin. You’re so busy, it’s ok if you can’t ma-“

“-I’m sorry, I misspoke. I _will_ be there for every one of them.” He kisses your forehead. You can’t help but blush and feel pleased at his comment.

“Ok.”

“Now my darling wife, I am aware that this joyous news is something we should keep to ourselves for a while, because this is a tentative time. In respect of that, I have asked the chef to exclude all the certain foods that you are unable to eat, along with some random ones so as not to cause suspicion. While I do encourage you to remain active, I have canceled your tennis lessons and have told your personal trainer that you are to focus on low impact exercises and yoga. There is only the matter of Assistant Kang who is abundantly efficient at her job. I’ll just have to keep her busy.”

You silently pray for Jaehee to forgive you.

He kisses you, his lips lingering longer than normal.

“My love call me if you need anything, I will rush home right away.”

He kneels and kisses your stomach. It makes you giggle.

“It pains my heart to leave you home right now. But I’ll be sure to message you throughout the day.”

You tilt his chin up, “I’ll be here waiting for you when you get home, Jumin. We both will.”


	6. Helpless

* * *

_Three months later…_

Zen looks around. The parking garage is empty, the cold concrete dimly lit. A large number 5 is painted on the wall to signify the level he was at. He watches as a black van drives up, the engine echoing off the walls. It stops abruptly at a pillar, and the side door slides open. A figure is shoved from the van, hitting the pavement hard. The door is slammed shut - the tires screeching loudly as it pulls away, leaving the figure cast in shadow huddled against the pillar.

Zen hesitantly walks towards them, “Hello?”

They look around, almost as if they can hear him. He approaches cautiously until he’s able to see their face. Their eyes lock.

“MC!”

Zen wakes up with a start.

* * *

*Zen has entered the chat*

Jaehee: Good morning Zen

Zen: Good morning Jaehee

Zen: Do you know if trust fund jerk will be in here?

Zen: I gotta tell him something

Jaehee: He’s rather busy at the moment, Mr. Han and MC are hosting that small party later today for just the RFA members.

Jaehee: You’ll also be in attendance correct?

Zen: Yea, I’m going later. Hm…I’ll talk to him when I see him.

Jaehee: I can tell him right way if it’s important.

Zen: No, just tell him I need to talk to him.

Jaehee: …ok.

Jaehee: Zen is something wrong?

Zen: I had a weird dream again. It was very vivid.

Jaehee: Was it one of your precognitive dreams?

Zen: I don’t know… I just think I should mention it to him.

Jaehee: I’ll be sure to tell him that you’re looking for him here.

Zen: That’s fine, I’m sure it can wait until I see him later today.

Jaehee: Ok ^^

Zen: I need to get going, but be sure to have a good lunch Jaehee!

Jaehee: I hope to find the time to run to the cafeteria. I don’t think I’ve eaten lunch in months… I’ve been so busy.

Zen: That damn jerk. He can’t keep working you this hard.

Jaehee: As long as it’s not new cat projects, I’m fine with it. He compensates me well. I’ll see you later tonight.

Zen: See ya! ^_~

*Zen has left the chatroom*

*Jaehee has left the chatroom*

* * *

“Are you almost ready, my love?”

You walk out of the ensuite running a brush through your hair, “Do you think I can wear heels if it’s a small one?”

He frowns.

“No, I think you’ll be most comfortable in flats. And it’s safer my dear, we can’t have you fall.”

“I’ve never fallen in heels in my life.”

“And yet, there can always be a first time.” He kisses your pouting lips, “You look stunning.”

You turn and look in the mirror. The loose flowy blouse was tucked into a high waisted pencil skirt that accentuated the growing bump you had. It was odd, seeing your body grow. You were starting to feel a bit self-conscious seeing your normally flat abdomen begin to bulge.

As if sensing your self-doubt Jumin wraps his arms around you, “You take my breath away with your beauty every time I gaze at you my lovely wife.”

You sigh, “Maybe it’s because I’ve been wearing loose fitting clothing for so long, but seeing me in something so form fitting is just…different. I know it’s silly to think this…but I feel…fat”

“My love, first of all it is not your looks I fell in love with. It’s was who you are.” He rests his head on top of yours, joining you in looking at the mirror, “My love for you has no scale. So regardless of whatever weight you are, I will always find you attractive and irresistible. I will always be proud to call you my wife.”

You place your hands on your stomach, and his hands rest on top of yours.

“Secondly you are not “fat”. This is our child, and they’re going to need room to grow. So don’t fret my darling, because watching you carry our future is the most libidinous thing you could ever do. And I love seeing it, so please show it off.”

“…Ok.” You sigh again but feel a little better. You need a change of subject, “How do you think they’ll react at the party?”

He releases you and grabs your flats from the closet, “Well while it’s fun to speculate, why we don’t go see for ourselves?”

You grumble at the flats as he slides them on your feet, “Well, telling your father was a fun experience.”

“We couldn’t know that the news of him becoming a grandfather would make him so…affectionate.”

You laugh loudly sliding on a cardigan that conceals your bump, “Affectionate is an understatement. He hugged us both so tightly together we couldn’t breathe! You had to practically pry him off of us.”

“Yes well, that was unexpected. I’m prepared this time for the onslaught of….attention.”

He offers you his hand, “Come my lovely wife, let us go or we’ll be late.”

* * *

The event location was an upscale dining area. Considering it was only seven of you, you had thought it was a bit much. But, Jumin wanted it to be perfect so you just let him take the lead on planning it. A beautiful night view of the city lay before you, and in front of it one table seated for seven. Waiters walked around with appetizers and samplers. The bar was fully stocked with both high end wine and virgin cocktails.

At each dinner setting there was a small beautifully wrapped gift box. You and Jumin had thought very carefully on how to tell them.

They all arrive, even V manages to come. His vision was nonexistent so he links arms with Seven who guides him in. His cane is held tight in his other hand, and comes up to both of you to say hello. After they mingle, Jumin asks everyone to be seated. He stands at the head of the table, and reaches out his hand for you to hold and join him.

“MC and I have planned a game for this evening. In front of you all, you have a box. If you could all please open it.”

The group of them look at you both with the same curious look, and they each unwrap the box.

“What the hell? It’s a puzzle piece!”

“Ooooh! I love puzzles!”

“It’s got words on them…”

“Do you know what it is V?”

“I don’t have to see to know what a puzzle is.”

Jumin clears his throat to gather everyone’s attention, “Yes, you each have a piece of a puzzle. Now if you would, try to place them together.”

They clear the table and put together the pieces.

“New…RFA…?”

Seven’s eyes shoot up at the two of you.

V chuckles, “You certainly have a flair for the dramatic Jumin.”

Jaehee’s eyes widen, “New RFA Member Due July 27th”

They all look up at you, and you can’t help but smile shyly.

Yoosung looks around, “Wait. Who’s joining the RFA? And why do they have to wait until July?”

Zen’s head snaps up, “WHAT!”

“Yes.” Jumin tightens his grip on your hand and you both share a look and a big smile, “MC and I are expecting a child.”

Their cheers were a loud roar throughout the restaurant.

They all leap from the table to hug you both at once. Seven is happily laughing as he wraps his arm around Jumin’s neck pulling him over and says something you’re almost positive isn’t decent. Yoosung tries to congratulate you but he’s crying so hard he can’t get the words out. Jaehee wipe tears from her face, she’s the only one who you had confided in and really knew you were both trying. V goes up to Jumin and pats him on the back with a large smile. If Jumin had confided in him prior to the party, you’d never know. Zen has an almost shocked expression on his face, but he still congratulates you both with a smile.

Champagne gets brought around, and the happy chatter amongst your friends continues into the night. A million questions get asked – You’re four months along, no you don’t know the sex of the baby, the morning sickness has been awful, if you want to know how Jumin reacted Zen just ask him. After showing off the bump to the group and celebrating though, you were beginning to feel tired.

You walk over to Jumin and lightly grab his hand. He turns at your touch, bringing down the wine glass that was mid-sip.

“Jumin, is it ok if I head out early? I’m getting –“you can’t help but yawn widely and he laughs.

“My dear of course we can leave, I’ll call the driver.”

You shake your head, “No, no, you stay. It’s been a while since we all got together, besides you haven’t had a night out in a while.”

“Are you sure? I’m more than happy to accompany you home.”

You nod, “Yes, it makes me happy to know you’re having fun. Besides as soon as I go home I’m going to fall asleep.”

“Ok.” He kisses you lightly, “I’ll see you at home.”

You say your goodbyes and make your way downstairs where Driver Kim is waiting for you.

“Back home, Mrs. Han?”

“Yes Mr. Kim, thank you.”

He holds the door and offers you a hand as you get in before closing it behind you. The drive is smooth, and you’re just so tired. Your eyes struggle to stay open, and you begin to doze off.

A loud car horn sound jerks you awake.

The car lurches forward.

The sound of tires screeching.

Glass breaking.

Your door is thrown open, and hands grab you as another cuts your seatbelt off.

You can hear your security detail yelling.

You’re being pulled into a van, sounds of gunfire ring out.

You scream.

A blindfold is placed over you.

Your hands are brought behind your back and bound.

“Get Mrs. Han!”

You hear the door of the van you were pulled into shut.

“Where are we going?! What do you want?!”

You’re hit in the face. Hard.

The taste of blood fills your mouth.

“Shut up.”

You remain quiet. You know you have to stay as calm as you can.

You know he’ll find you.

You just hope in time.

* * *

Jumin takes another large sip of wine. He’s pleased how the evening turned out, and is enjoying himself. He sits down next to Zen at the bar who is nursing a large pint of beer.

“Zen, Assistant Kang mentioned before that you wished to speak with me?”

“Oh!” Zen puts down his drink, “I almost forgot with everything else! I had one of my dreams again.”

“Zen while I’m flattered that you dream about me, you really don’t need to share it.”

“No, you ass. I had one of my premonition dreams...I think.”

Jumin turns to face him fully, “While I’m not conceding that you have the ability to predict the future, your dreams do have an uncanny ability to come to fruition. What was it about?”

“It was about MC…”

Jumin puts down his glass and his eyes narrow, “You now have my full attention.”

“She was being thrown out of a van into an abandon parking garage.”

Jumin’s response is interrupted by his phone ringing. He reaches into his pocket to check the caller, and he frowns when he sees it. Zen peeks over trying to see the screen.

“Who is it? Is it MC?”

“No, it’s my head of security. Please excuse me Zen I need to take this.”

Jumin steps away from the bar, going more to the side for privacy. Zen looks on, and while he can’t hear the voice on the call, he can hear Jumin answer.

“Yes, go ahead.”

A pause.

“Is MC ok?”

Then there was a longer pause. Zen watches as Jumin seems to get very, very quiet. His body language changes, seemingly filling the room with his presence. Zen’s worry gets the better of him, and he starts to move closer.

“What do you mean she was taken? Where was the security detail?”

While Jumin’s voice had no inflection, that one sentence seemed to have carried and commanded the room. Everyone was now looking over and listening intently. His demeanor had changed, and although he stood completely still he somehow had carried a level of calm about him that was terrifying.

“Do you have a direction they were heading?”

Another pause.

“We are not waiting for a ransom. I want every available unit on this task. Find her. Now.”

Hangs up.

He turns to the group of eyes that are now staring at him. Still with that even tone he speaks.

“Luciel, do you have a computer with you or do you need one?”

The hacker is already at the table, typing away into a laptop that no one seemed to remember him having a moment ago.

“I’m working on hacking into the CCTV now.”

“Very good, the accident was at the intersection of Nongol-ro and Daehak-ro. It was approximately fifteen minutes ago.”

Sevens hands fly over the keyboard. His eyes focused completely on the screen.

“Zen, did you see any distinguishing landmarks in your dream, or anything descriptive of the location?”

He thinks for a moment, “It looked like every other parking garage, I think I saw a 5 on one of the walls? And it looked run down, so I don’t think it was active.”

“Luciel?”

“Got it.” The red head replies and continues to type with a fury.

“Assistant Kang?”

“Yes sir.”

“Driver Kim was injured trying to protect her and is on the way to the hospital. Please make sure he receives excellent care.”

“Yes sir.”

“I need to call my father.” He walks outside as Yoosung yells for someone to explain to him what was going on, and takes out his phone.

As he steps onto the patio a firm hand grips his shoulder, and he turns around to see V behind him.

“Jumin, you need to calm down.”

Jumin stops mid dial, “How is it that even without your eyes you still can see me clearly?”

“Jumin we’ve been friends for a long time. I don’t need eyes to know the exact face you’re making right now, and you need to take a breath. You need to be concise and sharp in this moment, and your emotions are getting the better of you.”

“I know what I need to be in this moment Jihyun.” Jumin says, his tone still even but his words holding bite. But the executive still takes a deep breath. And then another.

“I need to think.”

Suddenly the sound of heels is followed by Jaehee as she approaches.

“Mr. Han, Luciel found something.”

V smiles, “That’s our Luciel.”

They all rush over to Seven who is still clicking away on the keyboard.

“Thanks to Zen’s dream I was able to narrow down the number of parking garages with five or more floors in a fifty mile radius.” He smirks as he types, “They were smart with their escape, but unfortunately for them I’m smarter.”

Jumin’s voice cuts through “Luciel, where is she?”

He closes his laptop and looks up, “Everyone, I need you all to listen to me. I’m going to go in alone.”

“Like hell you are.” Zen growled.

“Agreed.” Jumin says with his eyes narrowing, “I can send as much backup as you need.”

Seven stands and walks over to the tall stoic man - his usual jovial expression gone, “We don’t know if Jumin, MC or the Han family as a whole was the primary target. I’m trained for this, and have done this a multitude of times. Infiltration is my specialty, so you need to let me to my job in order for this to be successful. I can’t have a bunch of people, they’ll only get in my way.”

They stand there facing each other, eyes locked. A silent debate goes between them with an almost electric intensity.

The tension is released when Jumin finally speaks.

“Luciel…I’m entrusting you with the most precious thing in my life. Do not fail.”

Seven puts a comforting hand on his shoulder, “I know. Don’t worry, I’ll get her. Even if it costs my life.”

The hacker exits briskly to the echoing sounds of Zen yelling.

“You’re just going to let him go alone?!”

Jumin sighs, “I can’t let my emotions cloud what is best for the situation.”

“Fuck that! I’m going to follow him!”

Yoosung starts to get up from the couch, “Me too! We can’t send him alone!”

“We need to let Seven do his job and not interfere.” V warns, but Zen starts making his way towards the door.

Jumin steps in front of him, blocking his path.

“What the hell is up with you? Your wife was just kidnapped, and you’re stopping us from helping! For fucks sake, you’re not even doing anything!”

Jumin clenches his fist, “Zen…my patience is at an end so you need to back down. I am doing everything within my power to not assert physical violence in this moment.”

“Or what? Is the great Jumin Han going to actually lift a finger let alone five of them? That’ll be the day.”

Jumin grabs the front of Zen’s shirt and twists it forcing him close.

“What the hell?!”

“A man whose only talent is to look pretty and sing songs cannot fathom the mental capacity needed to understand this situation.” His voice was low and threatening as he leaned into his face, “I know you don’t understand the importance of family, but mine was just taken away. It is taking _everything_ I have to not follow Luciel, and I am barely restraining myself to not to call in the army to turn this entire city upside down. But I have to listen to reason over emotion. I understand that what Luciel proposes is the right way to approach this even though my heart is being torn apart. So for once in your damn life, stay out of this. If not for my sake, for MCs.”

The room is silent. Everyone is frozen, not quite sure what to say or what to do. Jumin slowly releases Zen. He walks outside, mumbling to the body guards, “No one leaves.” before shutting the patio doors leaving Zen standing speechless behind him.

* * *

Seven takes a moment to catch his breath, and rests his back against the concrete wall. He finally made it to the fifth floor, and it had taken longer than he had expected. He had to take care of a few men in the stairwell, but the place as a whole was only sparsely defended. He checks the cameras again. He just needs to round this last corner, and she’ll be five pillars down. He scanned the area carefully. It looked like MC was being left unguarded on purpose.

Which was odd.

If she was being left as bait, why wasn’t there more of a resistance? It was as if they wanted him to find her and get her out with minimal effort. It wasn’t making sense.

He zooms in on the camera facing MC. She is huddled by a pillar, but other than that there is no one on this floor. Can’t be too careful though, they could have traps.

Seven weaves in and out of support pillars, pausing and keeping a watchful eye out. He slides to the pillar where MC is curled up, approaching from behind. Her hands and feet still bound, eyes still hidden behind a blindfold. Her engagement ring still sparkling on her hand like a beacon.

How strange they didn’t take it.

“MC…” he whispers.

“Luciel?” She turns at the sound of his voice and he takes a sharp breath as he sees her face.

An angry bruise is forming on the one side of her face, already starting to turn from a deep red to purple. A thin trail of blood runs from a cut high on her cheek bone. It looks like she was hit hard with something. The very sight of the injury on her face makes him boil with rage.

He takes out a utility knife from his pocket and cuts her bindings, her arms reaching out and embracing him as soon as she’s free.

“Luciel…” is all she manages to get out before burying her head into his chest, “Luciel I want to go home.”

He returns the hug, holding her tight against him. His head is screaming that they don’t have time for this. They need to move. But he cradles her head under his as she cries softly.

“MC, we need to get to my car. Are you able to walk?”

She nods, wincing as she wipes her tears off the bruised side of her face.

“OK, just hold my hand and don’t let go. I’ll protect you.”

She nods and responds quietly, “I trust you, Luciel.”

Her words hit his heart deep, but he buries the feelings. He grips her hand firmly, and tries not to think about how warm and soft it is. He needs to focus. Carefully he leads her down, occasionally checking the cameras. It seems like the whole place was emptied now. Even the guards from before were gone.

So very weird.

They make it to the street. His eyes dart up and down the block confirming it was empty. A few random couples walked the sidewalks, but it was otherwise barren. He turns to her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

“MC, my car is parked about two blocks away. Running will only draw attention, so we need to calmly walk to it.”

Her voice evenly says “Ok.” But the look in her eyes betrays how scared she is.

He takes a deep breath and links her arm through his, “I won’t let anything happen to you MC, I promise.”

They walk at a steady pace, blending in with the very few other people around them. They reach his car, and Seven takes another hard look around at the block. Still empty save for a few people, still no cars on the street.

This was too easy.

They enter his sports car, the engine starting as soon as he gets in. Seven glances at the rear view.

There it is.

A pair of headlights starts up in his view.

He takes a deep breath, and throws the car into gear. He needs to remain calm so MC doesn’t know.

“MC, make sure you put on your seatbelt.” He says with a smile. He watches as she reaches and clicks it on, then curls up in his seat closing her eyes. He eases the car forward, his eyes darting to his screen in the center of his car displaying a map. He starts calculating the best possible route and slowly creeps up in speed.

He’s careful as he switches lanes and flies down the side streets. His driving is so smooth she’s not even aware that he’s losing a car that’s been following them. Doesn’t feel the shifting as he effortlessly navigates the city at a high speed.

He types a quick text to Jumin.

_MC safe meet at hospital._

“Where’s Jumin?” he looks over at the sound of her small voice asking as she shivers in her seat.

“Here…put this on.” He shrugs off his jacket, “I just texted him - he’s going to meet us at the hospital.”

“Thanks…”She slides her arms in the sleeves and immediately is encased in its warmth, “Hospital?”

“Yes, I know you want to go home but I’d be a really shitty rescuer if I didn’t make sure you and junior were okay.” He winks at her and she can’t help but feel just a little bit better. If Seven can make jokes, the worst must be past them.

His eyes flick to the rearview again. Two more turns and they’ll be in the clear. He’s not quite sure what they were expecting, but it’s obvious they didn’t expect someone of his caliber to retrieve her. Most likely they were probably relying on Jumin himself to go. Seven chuckles, they underestimated the corporate heir. Big mistake.

* * *

So many tests when you get to the hospital. Once you give your name, they take you immediately. They don’t even ask you what happened, and you don’t volunteer. Seven stays diligently by your side as they examine the cut on your face. He holds your hand as you wince in pain while they clean it, and place a large bandage over it. His comforting words help you get through the needles as they take your blood. He excuses himself while they do an ultrasound, promising to wait just outside.

They just finish when you briefly hear the bass of a familiar voice. Jumin bursts in the room. His disheveled appearance was a stark contrast to his normal presentation. His hair hung loose over his eyes, and the relief in his gaze when he saw you was overwhelming. He rushes to you and you open your arms to receive him. His lips find yours like a strong magnet and you both wrap your arms around each other tightly.

You take a moment to breathe in his scent, the warmth and firmness of his embrace enveloping you, giving you that feeling of comfort and safety you’d been craving. His pulls away to look at you, and his expression turns distraught at the sight of the bandage on your cheek. He ever so lightly tucks the hair behind your ear and gently turns your head to look better at your injury.

He places a hand on your stomach, his eyes silently asking. Your hand envelops his, and you just smile before speaking softly.

“They just did the ultrasound, but I’m sure everything is fine.”

“MC…” his voice is strained as he talks quietly to you his head bowed, “I have failed you. My one job as your husband is to take care of you and protect you, and I have broken that vow I made to you on our wedding day. All I can do is beg you to forgive me. This is all my fault.”

“Jumin, this is not your fault. Please don’t talk like that. It’s upsetting to hear you berate yourself like that. This was beyond your control. Besides your one job isn’t to protect me, it’s to love me. And you do that perfectly every single day. I’m safe now, and that’s all that matters.”

“As always, you’re correct my love.” He hangs his head, “I don’t deserve such a kind and forgiving wife.”

A click of the door interrupts your conversation, and a doctor walks in with a tablet in hand followed closely by a nurse.

“Oh, Mr. Han I figured you had arrived - there’s a small army of bodyguards outside the room.” the doctor chuckles at his attempt at a joke and the blank look on your faces tells him that it falls flat. He clears his throat before continuing, “I was just looking over the ultrasound.”

“Is the baby ok?” The panic in your voice causes Jumin to tighten his grip on your hand.

“Yes, he’s doing great. Everything looks absolutely perfect.”

You both visibly relax as the doctor carries on about your lab results.

But then something he said echoes back into your mind.

_He?_

You look at Jumin and his eyes are wide, his hand still in yours is trembling ever so slightly.

“…I would recommend rest for the next little bit though, can’t be too careful.”

“The baby….is a boy?” he says carefully as if saying the question too loud would break it.

The doctor looks down at his chart before looking back up, “Oh yes, sorry I thought you had already known.”

Jumin smiles and looks down on you, “At least we can take away one happy moment from all of this.”

You try to grin back, but the action causes you to flinch in pain. His eyes tighten and he turns to the doctor, “How is the rest of her health?”

“Mr. Han we’ve gone over your wife’s vitals and preliminary bloodwork from when she arrived, and she seems to be quite healthy besides the nasty bruise and cut she obtained. Her facial bones don’t appear to be broken, so it should heal over time.”

“Doctor, when it comes to my wife’s health ‘ _don’t appear_ ’ and ‘ _it should_ ’ are unacceptable terminologies. I must insist you be one hundred percent confident in your diagnosis before relaying the information to me.”

The doctor quickly speaks to the nurse who exits briskly, “We can have a scan set up for her in about an hour, Mr. Han. We will however be limited on what we can do because she is pregnant.”

“Fine. It’s far more prudent to check everything we can than assume.”

“Yes sir. We’ll let you know as soon as the rest of the bloodwork comes in. We should have you out by tomorrow morning.” He bows and starts to exit, “I’ll be back in a bit to check on you again Mrs. Han. Just let us know if you need anything.”

“Thank you doctor.” Jumin answers for you. The door clicks shut, and as soon as you’re left alone Jumin bends over you with his eyes shining.

“It’s a boy MC.”

This time you smile through the pain, “It is.”

While he had insisted that any child of his he would love regardless of its gender, you knew he so desperately wanted a boy.

He touches the side of your unbruised face gently, “It’s amazing how one can feel so many emotions at the same time.”

He takes your hand in his, his fingers run over your engagement ring. You turn your hand letting it hit the light and shine, “I’m glad they didn’t take this from me.”

“Even if they had, a ring is just a symbol and a material object that can just be replaced. The idea of the ring is just to show that you are mine, and ring or no ring they can’t take away that fact.”

You smile softly the movement causing you to wince, “I’ll always be yours Jumin.”

His lips press to yours lightly.

His voice is soft, “How are you feeling… truly?”

You’re about to answer when the door opens again, and Seven walks in. Jumin quickly composes himself before turning to face him.

“Man your security guards are fierce Jumin.” Seven said laughing. He sees both of you visibly moved.

“What’s going on? Everything okay?”

You’re beaming as you say, “Luciel, we’re having a boy!”

“Congrats guys! That’s awesome!”

“Yes, we weren’t expecting to find that out today. You’re the very first to know.”

“Well that must mean you’re going to name him after me right? Eh? Ehhhh?” he playfully elbows Jumin, “I can see it now! Luciel Han the Great, first of his name, son to the heir of trust funds!” he laughs at both of your blank expressions, “So MC, now that Jumin’s here I’m going to get going. Seven Zero Seven must go save the day somewhere else!”

You take a breath and for some reason the thought of Seven leaving hits you hard. Maybe it was the fact he saved you, or that the playful Seven was back over the serious one. But it’s like a switch goes off. You can’t help your eyes stop from welling up, “L-L-Luciel….”

The change in you was so quick, both Jumin and Seven don’t know what to do. They freeze and for moment share a panicked glance.

“I’m-I’m here MC, don’t cry.” Seven walks over to the other side of the bed, “See look, I never left the hospital. I’ve been here with you.”

Jumin grips your hand harder, “My love, I’m here as well. There’s no need for tears.”

You reach your free hand to Seven’s, and you feel the tears start to fall. Jumin in one hand, Seven in the other. When you look up at Seven his eyes are soft, and he smiles gently as he says just above a whisper, “I’m always here for you MC. And you know I’ll always keep an eye on you.” He pulls his hand slowly from your grasp, “Your husband’s got it covered from here, don’t worry.” He winks, “If you need anything just call me.”

“And I’ll have both eyes on you.” You turn to Jumin and see his own softened expression, “This will never happen again.”

“Seven Oh Seven and the Corporate Heir join forces to battle evil and protect the princess!”

That makes you laugh, “Thank you Luciel…for rescuing me.”

“No need to thank me, just another day for the defender of justice!”

“…Can you stay a bit longer?”

* * *

Seven stays until she falls asleep, and as he goes to leave Jumin joins him at the door. Their hushed tones inaudible to anyone but them.

“They didn’t take her to hurt her Jumin. They took her to send you a message.”

“Yes, I know. The fact they left such an expensive piece of jewelry behind just cements that idea.” Jumin glances over at him, “The repercussions of their actions however, will be severe.”

“They weren’t amateurs either Jumin. It was just their bad luck that I’m the best in the business.”

“While I would normally disapprove of your egocentric statements, I cannot deny your validity in this.” Jumin extends his hand out to Seven who shakes it firmly, “Thank you Luciel. Just let me know if there’s ever anything I can do.”

“Actually, I do have something.” Seven’s voice is low and deadly, “I am going to help you find those fuckin’ bastards Jumin. But I have one request.”

Jumin’s eyes narrow, “What is it?”

“When the time comes, I want to be there. I want to hurt them tenfold for what they did to her.”

A moment passes between them as Jumin considers the request, their eyes locked.

“We are in agreement. Tenfold isn’t enough however. Anyone who threatens my family will pay dearly to satiate my wrath.”

Seven nods in agreement, and Jumin walks him to the door.

“Luciel?”

“Yea?”

Jumin pauses as his hand goes to reach for the doorknob, “I know…a while back…that I had asked Zen to take care of her if-“

“The difference between me and Zen, Jumin…” Seven interjects and opens the door himself, “Is that you don’t need to _ask_ me to take care of her.”

Seven exits walking past Jumin without looking back.

He had a lot of work to do.

* * *

Yoosung: You guys made it home ok?

Jumin: Yes she is now sleeping

Yoosung: Did you both stay the night at the hospital?

Jumin: Of course.

Jumin: I will not let her leave my sight.

Zen: How is she?

Jumin: She and the baby are fine, the doctor just wants her to rest for a few days

Yoosung: Can we go visit her?!

Jumin: I do not think it wise, she needs quiet.

Jumin: Perhaps after things have settled down.

Jaehee: Mr. Han, do you need me to update the Chairman on the situation?

Jumin: No need, I spoke with him on the ride home.

*707 has entered the chatroom*

707: Jumin I have MCs new phone since her last one was destroyed. It’s all updated and ready to go.

707: <(^.^)>

Jumin: Thank you Luciel, I will send Assistant Kang to pick it up

Jaehee: I will bring it to the penthouse in the morning

Jaehee: But first sir

Jaehee: It seems there were pictures taken of MC leaving the reveal party last night.

Jumin: …

Jumin: Get in touch with our contacts at the news outlets and keep it out of the media

Jaehee: Sir I’m sorry, but it’s already too late

Jaehee: It’s already been published online at all celebrity gossip sites, everyone wondering whether or not she’s pregnant

Jumin: ….

Jumin: I wanted more time before going public but it seems the press has not lost its fascination about us.

Jumin: I guess I should be thankful they didn’t capture pictures of the incident.

Yoosung: Maybe they thought they got what they needed so they didn’t bother to follow her…

Zen: damn those paparazzi ><

Jumin: Luciel, I’m assuming that at this point your influence will be moot?

707: I can flood the gossip sites with pictures of Zen

707: But the article already has two million views.

Zen: Why pictures of me?!?

Yoosung: 2 MILLION?! :O

Jumin: Assistant Kang, please write up a statement to release to the press regarding MCs pregnancy.

Jumin: I want to release it in time for the evening. Send me your draft for review by 5pm.

Jaehee: Yes sir

Jaehee: Please excuse me everyone

*Jaehee has left the chatroom*

Zen: Listen, I understand wanting to get ahead of it

Zen: But why is Jaehee preparing the statement instead of you? ><

Jumin: Because I will be busy taking care of my wife

Jumin: Whom I don’t know if you recall, had a rather traumatic experience recently

Jumin: She is now awake

Jumin: Please excuse me for the abrupt exit.

*Jumin has left the chatroom*

Yoosung: Zen…I feel like you should apologize ;;

Zen: Yea…I didn’t mean to upset him

Zen: They’re both going through a lot right now

Zen: UGH why do I always end up having to apologize to him!?

707: Because you just can’t help it

707: You and Jumin always push each other’s buttons

707: Could it be

707: <3 Love <3 ?!

Zen: NO!!!

707: all this time

707: Zen’s been jealous of MC

707: Because of his unyielding feelings

707: For the corporate heir

Zen: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT

707: So he taunts and jeers him

707: As an outlet for his unrequited passion!

Zen: I DO NOT

Zen: STOP YOUR CRAZY BULLSHIT RIGHT NOW

Zen: OR I SWEAR LUCIEL

707: Ack!

707: CAPS AND

707: My baptismal name!

707: Scary! T_T

707: I must escape to fight another day!

*707 has left the chatroom*

Yoosung: Seven really comes up with the weirdest things ;;

Zen: That ass how can he even joke at a time like this ><

Yoosung: I wish there was something I could do…

Zen: Well that’s what’s frustrating.

Zen: In this instance, there’s nothing we can do…


	7. Revenge/Conclusion

* * *

Your eyes open sleepily to the dark room. For a moment, you forget where you are. A desperate panic builds within you and your voice cries out into the room.

“Jumin?!”

You reach your hand out grasping into the black. A familiar large hand interlocks its fingers with yours and you grip it like a life line.

“I’m right here, MC.”

Warm arms pull you close and you begin to relax against his firm frame. His head rests above yours, tucking you into the nook of his neck and body. He holds your trembling frame as you slow your rampant breath and calm down.

“You’re safe…” he whispers to you. His voice is soft and gentle as he continues making calming noises until you stop shaking.

“I’m sorry Jumin, I woke you up again…”

He nuzzles against you, “There is nothing to apologize for.”

His hold around you is comforting, and you feel safe in the firm embrace of his arms.

“Now sleep my beloved.” He kisses the top of your head, “I’m here, and everything is ok.”

Feeling secure you begin to drift off, soothed by the gentle rumbling of his voice as he whispers sweet words in your ear.

When your breathing pattern changes to indicate you’re asleep, Jumin slides out of bed. He grabs his phone and slips into the bathroom, leaving the door ajar so he can see you.

Jumin dials and puts his phone to his ear until a familiar voice answers.

“Hey, how is she?”

“Still having nightmares, but they’re not as frequent.” He sighs tiredly, “I will never forgive myself for this.”

“Listen Jumin, it isn’t your fault. You can’t be perfect all the time, there’s variables that even I didn’t consider.”

“I will respectfully disagree. Speaking of which did you get rid of all the video and photo evidence of the abduction?”

“Yup, sending you an email trying to blackmail you was a big mistake. Easiest hack job I’ve ever done, but man some people have really bizarre tastes in private videos.” He chuckles, “I thought it was weird that it was too easy to get to her, didn’t think the kidnappers would actually involve reporters. Though I am impressed by how quickly and quietly you shut down that one news network.”

“Well there are certain things more valuable than a mere story. But we digress, this conversation is taking longer than I anticipated. I don’t wish to leave her side longer than necessary.”

“Alright, well this plan you want is going to take a while…”

* * *

Months later and your belly had swollen and grown. The abduction was now a long past memory, and you chose to be focused on the present and the child you were carrying then dwell on the past. The nightmares were even beginning to fade.

You lift yourself from the bed, your hand immediately going to support your back as it aches from the weight you’re carrying. Your due date was this week so it was only a matter of time, and your feet and legs were screaming as you waddle your way over to the couch. Your bare feet shuffling on the floor, you feel like being comfortable is just a distant memory and an unattainable dream. You feel so bloated and round, and quite frankly you can’t wait until the day you finally gave birth. You ease yourself onto the couch, and try to lift your swollen feet to the ottoman. You lift your legs, stretching them up as high as you can to make it but you just can’t reach. Frustrated, aching, and uncomfortable you don’t even try to stop the tears peeking in the corners of your eyes. Almost sensing your distress, Jumin walks straight towards you, kneeling to lift your feet that last inch to sit comfortably on the cushioned stool.

“I’m here my princess. I didn’t know you had gotten up, I would have assisted you much sooner.”

He tucks a pillow beneath your heels, and his strong hands starting to rub circles into the soles of your feet. You visibly relax as he messages your feet and he smiles tenderly as he focuses on trying to ease at least one of your aches.

He had subtle changes about him since the incident. He hovered around you more, watched the CCTV in the penthouse more frequently, and he rarely let you out of his sight. While it had taken copious amounts of convincing to keep him from sending you to another _country_ because he didn’t think Korea itself was safe enough for you, he eventually relented. In order for him to concede however, there were certain concessions you had to agree to.

One dangled elegantly from your wrist, hidden in white gold and diamonds.

Your protests had been met with stern resistance, but he promised it was only for your protection and mostly for his peace of mind. The GPS tracker was hidden well, embedded in the bracelet. It allowed Jumin to know exactly where you were at all times through an app on his phone. You agreed to wear it, but you knew you would approach the subject again after that dark part of his eyes faded once more. You also knew that without that he would probably never let you leave the house again without it, so you dutifully wore it.

The penthouse became a fortress as well. If you had thought Jumin took security seriously before, you were greatly mistaken. Serious came in the form of armed guards, armored vehicles, and a complete overhaul of the security teams and systems. Even Seven had trouble hacking into the system now. After his last attempt, (while successful contained a bunch of screenshots of Elizabeth the Third and you playing, Jumin had not been pleased) he had promptly hired Seven to design a security system that could keep even himself out, and there had been no more screenshots since.

You watch him rub your feet, looking out of place doing so with his designer suit. He had been such a doting husband, and exceeded any expectations you could have of a significant other. His words reassured you as you watched your body change, and when your confidence plummeted his affections lifted them back up. Every visit to the doctor - no matter how small – he was there holding your hand, asking questions you didn’t think of, and making sure the doctors didn’t overlook anything. Every outburst of emotion whether rational or not, was met with calm and patience. As your belly grew and your abilities began to be restricted he was there putting on your shoes, helping you bathe, or rubbing your feet and legs. When he was at work he made sure you were taken care of, his texts and calls of love and devotion brightening your day. Your quiet times had slowed its pace, but he still made sure you knew how much he loved you. Some nights it only consisted of comforting touches. He loved to feel the baby kick, his hands running warmly around your belly hoping for the feeling of those tiny feet. But while you were both so excited to meet your new addition, you were done being pregnant.

A soft buzzing from his pocket makes Jumin pause as he pulls out his phone. You don’t know what message he was reading, but his expression doesn’t change.

“Who is it?” you ask, curiosity getting the better of you.

He slides his phone in his pocket, and rises. His kiss to you is firm before he pulls back and walks towards the coat closet.

“Luciel wants to go over some new security measures for our new home by the ocean, so I’m going to meet him there.”

“Oh, ok…how long will you be gone?”

He slides on his jacket, “No more than a few hours.”

He can see your pouting face, and he walks to you and tucking a stray strand of hair behind your ear.

“I’ll be back shortly. Please stay here and relax.”

He kisses your stomach as he’s done every time he’s left the house, then kisses you deeply.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Come back soon.”

He walks with purpose towards the door, almost as if in a hurry. The whole exchange seems rather off to you, but you can’t quite place it.

Not much you can do nine months pregnant though. You’ll just have to trust him.

* * *

Jumin’s car pulls up to the address he was sent. An abandoned warehouse near a pier, it was so cliché it made him smile. It was perfect.

Body guards surrounded it, formidable men placed at every possible point. He steps out of the car, and approaches the building. One of the guards opens the door for him to let him inside.

The daylight speckled the concrete, and in the center was a figure. His head hung low, hands bound tightly behind him. He looks up at the sound of approaching footsteps, shifting in the chair that he’s tied to.

Jumin walks slowly towards him, like how a predator stalks its prey for the kill. He stops halfway, talking quietly to the shadows.

“Is this him?”

“Yea.” A glint of glasses and amber eyes flash in the peeking sun, “I figured it was only right to let you have the first bite.”

“I do not wish to “bite” him. But thank you for the suggestion.”

“How is she doing?”

“She’s very pregnant, and is quite ready as she so eloquently put ‘to be done with it’.”

Seven chuckles, “I bet. I’m sure you’re both ready for him.”

“Yes. This is the only loose end I had, and it came at a perfect time.”

“He was a slippery one. You must have given him a hefty sum of money for his company, took a lot more resources than I anticipated to get him.”

“Yes, I’m glad we took our time with it.”

“Why did you wait so long to act, Jumin? I gave you the info months ago.”

Jumin slips on gloves and runs his fingers through his hair, slicking it back.

“Because I wanted to make sure everything in this moment was perfect.”

His piercing grey eyes focus again on the scene in front of him. Seven shoves his hands into his pockets and starts to exit, “I’ll be just outside. Make sure you leave some left for me.”

Jumin stalks forward again, stopping just in front of this ragged man.

“Jaeun Lee.”

“Jumin Han.” The man spits but fails miserably to hit him.

“I hope you are appreciating the work that went into setting this stage, took me many months to procure the perfect scenario for me to play out the justice for my family.”

“How the hell did MC ever fa-“

Jumin grips his face tight, pushing his cheeks together preventing him from making any articulate sound.

“You will take my wife’s name out of your mouth. You don’t deserve the privilege of it.”

He roughly lets him go and Jaeun shifts his jaw recovering.

“What could you be planning to do with me? No matter how much money you have, you’ll never get away with this!”

Jumin’s laugh is cold, and terrifying. He walks slowly behind him, Jaeun straining to see. The deep voice comes from behind him.

“I feel like you’re under the impression that you will be found. You misunderstand.” Jumin slides off his jacket, and starts unbuttoning the cuffs of his shirt.

“Something about me Jaeun, I have minimalized my emotions for most of my life. So when I do feel an influx of emotions that tip my internal barrier, it causes me to take notice and I like to define it and analyze it. The first time this happened was with my wife, and I came to identify it as love. The second time was when she told me she was pregnant, and I recognize it now as elation. The third…”

He rolls up his sleeves, “The third was when my wife was taken away. After the copious amounts of time I took to analyze the puzzle of feelings that filled me in that moment, I now know what the predominant feeling was.”

Jaeun looks defiantly back, “Oh yea? And what was that?”

A sadistic smile blooms on his face as he leans in low to say as almost a whisper,

_“Rage.”_

* * *

A cell phone ring cuts through the ambient sounds of quiet sobbing. He looks at his phone, and sees whose calling, walking quickly outside to answer it.

“MC? Is everything ok?”

“Jumin, honey…” her voice sounds distressed, immediately putting him on alert.

“My love, what is it? Tell me.”

“My water broke.”

He can hear her groaning in pain, a quiet shuffle and he hears the familiar voice of his head of security.

“Sir?”

“Is she having contractions?”

“Yes, sir.”

“How far apart are they?”

“About twenty minutes.”

Closer together than expected, but there’s still time.

He exits the warehouse walking briskly towards his car, “Take her to the hospital, and make sure she arrives there safely. Take the prepared suitcase that is marked with a blue ribbon in the closet. I’ll meet you there.”

He ends the call as Seven approaches him.

“He’s all yours Luciel.”

“What’s up?”

He just smiles widely pausing briefly before getting into the car, “My son is about to be born.”

Seven returns the grin and gives a thumbs up. He watches Jumin drive away before turning back to the warehouse. His grin is gone, and his eyes are cold.

Jumin certainly had a flair for the dramatic, so how fitting this happens today.

Seven slides on his own gloves, and walks towards the warehouse…

* * *

His hand grips hers firmly as she is wheeled away. Their grasp being pulled apart by the nurses as they bring her into the labor and delivery area. There are no words, he can’t think of any as the warmth fades from his hand. He watches her disappear behind the doors, her moans of pain echoing down the hallways. He stands there, looking after the doors she passed through. A feeling starting to wash over him like a rough sea. He thinks for a moment on this emotion, analyzing it and trying to define it. He looks at his wedding band, its soft shine winking at him from the florescent hospital lights. What would one call this emotion?

By definition…helpless.

That is the only thing it can be. And he doesn’t like it at all.

His feet find a pattern to walk. The private waiting room is quiet, only the soft ringing of phones and receptionists. This useless expenditure of energy just wasn’t like him, but he found his feet moving on their own as he the time starts passing.

Two hours.

He wonders if a hospital would be a good investment. He’ll have to have Assistant Kang look into the numbers.

Four hours.

There are exactly 144 threads in a square inch area of the carpet.

Six hours.

The doors swing open and he halts his pace, looking up quickly at the nurse who entered. She smiles and gives a short bow before addressing him.

“Congratulations Mr. Han, you and your wife have a beautiful baby boy.”

A breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding let out, “Everything went well?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good, I’d like to see them immediately.”

He follows the nurse down the hallway until they get to her room. He enters it, and when he sees his wife his heart swells. MC is sitting up on the hospital bed, her cheeks red and hair plastered to her face with sweat. She’s looking down at the blue bundle cradled in her arms with a loving smile.

He had never seen something so beautiful in his life.

He approaches slowly, afraid to disturb the scene in front of him. She looks up and her eyes are shinning.

“Jumin…” her voice is hoarse but her face is pure love. He walks closer, kissing her tenderly before looking down at the infant held securely, “meet our son.”

He tentatively reaches out, and carefully wraps his arms around the baby.

“What’s his name?” the nurse asks.

“Taemin.” You both say at the same time sharing a grin.

The nurse shares your smiles and leaves a clipboard with paperwork on the table nearby.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes, ring if you need anything.” She bows and exits, leaving the new family to have some quiet time.

Jumin gently rocks the newborn whose eyes occasionally flutter open to reveal a piercing grey color. He counts every finger and every toe, memorizing his son’s face and scent.

“He’s perfect.” He looks up again at MC, her exhausted face is still beaming.

He leans over and kisses her, “You did an amazing job my love, now it’s time to rest. I’ll handle everything while you sleep and recover.”

She wordlessly nods and closes her eyes, her trust in him complete and infallible.

He walks a slow pace, gently rocking until Taemin falls fast asleep in his arms. He listens to every small sound the baby makes, every movement of his tiny body. After both mother and son are asleep, he carefully places Taemin in the bassinet. He pulls up an armchair to be near both of them, picking up the clipboard to fill out the paperwork the nurse left. He pulls out his pen, the diamond stud in it reflecting the soft ambient light of the room. How fitting he fills out the paperwork for his new family with the pen his own father had given him as a gift. He sends a message to his father notifying him of the birth of his grandchild. His father responds ecstatically, and promises to be by in the morning to see him.

The ink is still wet on his signature when his phone buzzes. He sighs, and clicks open the screen. It’s a message from Luciel through the RFA app. It just has one word.

“Done”

He clicks open the chatroom.

* * *

*Jumin Han has entered the Chatroom*

Zen: Speak of the devil ><

Jaehee: Mr. Han, you haven’t been answering your phone.

Jaehee: They told me MC was brought to the hospital

Jumin: Taemin Han was born today

Zen: O.O?!

Yoosung: Congrats!!

Yoosung: ^_^!

Jaehee: Congrats to both you and MC!

Zen: Congrats

Jaehee: Well now I understand why you weren’t answering ^_^;;

Jumin: Assistant Kang, make sure that when my family and I leave the hospital that there is no press or reporters.

Jumin: MC’s recovery and my son’s health are my utmost priority and I will not jeopardize it with incessant flashes of light or people shouting questions.

Jaehee: I will get on it right away sir.

Jaehee: Would you like to prepare a statement to the press on the birth? That may placate them.

Jumin: Yes, write one up and send it to my email for approval

Yoosung: Jumin, do you have any pictures?!

Jumin: Oh, one moment.

Jumin: <image.jpeg>

Zen: They should just eliminate the camera function from your phone.

Yoosung: Did MC take any pictures? ^^;;

Jumin: I do not see an issue with the photo

*707 has entered the chatroom*

707: THE BIRTH OF THE HEIR

707: OF THE HEIR

707: CONGRATULATIONS!

707: But wait…

707: What is that a picture of?

Jaehee: That is apparently Taemin

707: lololololol

Jumin: Thank you all for your congratulatory responses

Jumin: And if you are all unsatisfied with my photo you can see him in person in three weeks.

Jaehee: Mr. Han are starting your leave of absence while MC recovers?

Jumin: Yes, as we had previously discussed prior to my son’s birth.

Jumin: I will email you the details later. I plan to work from home for a time.

Jaehee: Yes sir

Yoosung: so dedicated ^_^

Jumin: Now that I’ve relayed the information I came in here to do, I will take my leave.

Jumin: Please excuse me

*Jumin Han has left the chatroom*

* * *

Jumin smiles and clicks his phone closed.

It was finally over. His family was safe.

He sighs with relief, unaware of the white haired hacker who was monitoring the hospital CCTV. The one that was never caught, and he was told would not be an issue. The one who still had been bidding his time while the RFA relaxed once again.

The one whose trap was being patiently laid, and would soon spring. He laughs manically, his crazed grin looking at the computer screen. Clearly his dear brother cared more for the woman than he previously thought. He would have to take her to paradise. He should take the child too, the blank canvas of such a pure life would be easy to manipulate. Yes. Yes. He would have his revenge.

Soon. Very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for taking the time to read my fic! If you've made it this far, please like and review! Sorry for leaving it on such a cliffhanger T_T. It just felt that this part of the story was over, and to include Unknown/Saeran into it just feels like it should be it's own tale. Fret not, although it will take some time, it will be it's own fic. <3 Thank you again!


End file.
